Your not alone!
by Stardust712
Summary: Lucy's mother died protecting her leaving her with one memento, a heart shaped light blue necklace. Her father abuses her and people bullied her at school, she runs away and starts a new life living alone. One day she finds a girl that was abandoned and she adopted her, 2 years later twins are at her door, Will she open the door to love? Sucky summary! GrayLu, NaLu fluff!
1. Chapter 1: Past

**Yay! here is one of my many new ideas for a story**

**Sorry if it isn't so good, I got a huge headache and a fever so im not think clearly but whatever!**

**This chapter is mostly going to be about Lucy's past and how she meet's certain people,**

**I don't own picture got it off Google images like my other story**

**so ya, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own fairy tail I only own the plot**

**That's the only time im going to say it!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Past**

**~X3X3X~**

**"Mama!" she cried.**

* * *

**~5 year old Lucy~**

"Mama! Look what I made!" said a little blonde girl showing her mother and beautifully painted vase, full of Lilacs. The lilacs were Lucy's and Layla's favorite type of flower, Lucy loved the scent and color as did Layla but she also loved them for their meaning, purple lilacs symbolize the first emotions of love, while white lilacs represent youthful innocence. Layla liked the white one's it reminds her of Lucy. She smiled down at her daughter holding the flower's up to her, she grabbed the vase they were in and placed them in the middle of the dinning table.

"They are beautiful Lulu, you got my favorite!" Her daughter smiled and she picked her daughter up and gave her a hug. Lucy skipped off after the hug and went to play by the stream in front of their mansion, Lucy was always there and she either played in the water or she would climb the blossom tree to read her book's.

Later that day Layla decided they would go out to the mall and just have some mama and Lucy time. So they went to the mall, her mother as a surprise while Lucy was looking at clothing, she went and found a necklace that would dangle around Lucy's chest right now but when she was older it would barely have enough room to fit a finger in. The necklace was simple with a silver chain and a small blue heart in the middle of it, Layla, wanting to get her daughter this necklace and knowing her precious Lulu knew that she loved the color blue, so she went ahead and bought it.

When Layla had paid for the necklace, she came up behind Lucy and saw her looking at beautiful light blue dress, the dress would come down just above her knees it was tight fit dress, the top part neckline went up to her neck and then a strap went around the neck part to hold the dress up (kind of like Wendy's original clothing except the strap is wider). The top part has a layer of material go down diagonal from her heart but stops midway by a thin sparkled silver line and some more blue fabric coming from her right side, the silver strap connects with another about around her lower-stomach area and then the dress flow freely.

Layla saw the look her daughter had on her face, and decided that Lucy will have a second present but this one she will already know of. By the time the two had finished it was already dark outside and since they walked to the mall they had to walk back, Lucy walked with her mother hand in hand, until they heard a nearby bush rustle. Layla knew something was there so she walked a little faster, Lucy being the smart girl she is, decided not to say anything as she kept up with her mothers pace.

"Where do you think your going?" asked a rough voice from behind. Lucy instantly felt her mom tense, she looked to her mother asking with her eye's what to do, she gave her a look saying _'don't do anything unless I tell you to'_ Lucy gulped hard before nodding her head once. Layla turned around and saw the thug was pointing a gun at Lucy's head, When Lucy turned around the man was already pulling the trigger, she closed her eye's quickly waiting for the sharp pain to come, but.

Nothing.

She heard the click of the trigger and the loud bang of the gun being triggered but.

Nothing.

Lucy hesitantly opened her eyes to see something in front of her. No not _something_ it was_ Someone. _When she saw the familiar Purple shirt, she looked around her and noticed the man was gone, and to her horror she saw red staining the front of her mothers shirt. Hot fresh tears streaked down her porcelain like features as she saw her mother fall the ground where she was just standing.

"Mama" she sobbed. Her mother looked up to Lucy and gently caressed her cheek. Lucy sobbed harder before her mother smiled weakly at her and said,

"Lucy, Lulu, I love you baby girl." she smiled again and pointed to her purse and told her to grab the bag that was inside it, so she did it whilst crying and pulled the item out of it. "Lulu, that necklace *Cough, Cough* I-is for you" her mother spit up more blood "I love you Lu-lu, and I hope... s-someday you wi-ll find y-your purple Lilac" She told her daughter before closing her eyes and going quiet. (Lucy knows what she meant by her purple Lilac, if its unclear sorry, she means that she wants Lucy to find someone who she loves truly and loves her back the same or more).

Lucy looked over at her deceased mother and saw where the bullet had hit her, her eyes hardened, the bullet hit just below her left lung making it harder for her to breathe because it probably grazed her lung. Her eye's traveled to the blue heart necklace she held in her palm and her expression softened. She tightened her hold on the object and swore to her mother that she would get the man who did this to her dear mother, _The man with the scar on his eye. _After what seemed like hours Lucy could hear the faint sounds of sirens approaching, and not much later paramedics and police came and too her and Layla to the hospital. Layla Heartfilliaa was pronounced dead that day.

**~After~**

After Layla's death Jude -Lucy's father- became distant and abusive verbally and physically, he would tell her it was her fault for his late wife's death saying if she wasn't around Layla would have had the chance to run. He would lock her in a closet for days until she broke free, she was attentive and well-behaved but when Jude was not in a good mood he would take it out on Lucy. But she stayed strong for her mother, she knew it was her fault, if she had of moved in time than Layla would be here with them smiling, but even so, the word's Jude spoke still hurt.

The pain didn't stop there though, she was bullied verbally and physically at school to, she wasn't fully alone she worked at a popular restaurant and she had friends there even though they were all older than her except for Loke who was like her older brother figure to her. Lucy of course, didn't tell her father about her job and told him she was in a study group on certain day's. Lucy had a lot of money all together with the money she got from work and from the money her mother gave her through her will, she had about enough for and small mini apartment and some furniture, but she kept working from the age of 13.

On the day she turned 15 she had a celebration at the restaurant, which made up for her day at school which was way worse than the others, but, luckily for the bullies Loke was out preparing decorations. But when Lucy got home her father had thought she was Layla and she was almost raped, she ran up the stairs quickly grabbed all her necessities, clothing, savings and more and left with no home to go to. She didn't tell anyone that she had no home to live in and lived on the street's, she kept it hidden, she was looking for a place to stay and the apartments were either out of her budget or it was really rundown and repairs would cost extra. She lived on the streets for 3 months before she found a nice apartment.

She loved it, it wasn't big but it was cozy and had a nice feeling to it, and for the first time in 10 years she was free from her father's abuse. She continued to work at the restaurant 'Zodiac' (unoriginal ik) because she felt happy and safe there. When Lucy turned 13 she had asked a friend that works with her to teach her self-defense and fighting techniques, and Lucy was well-trained but only used her techniques when needed most.

One day Lucy was walking back from work late at night and it was pitch black, she took the longer way to have some to think on how to avoid some of the bullies in her school, when she heard a whimper from a dark alleyway. she took out the flashlight on her phone and held it up to see a small, young girl with long blue hair reaching her mid back and a man with a mask on pinning her to the wall.

"I told you I don't have anything" the girl croaked out through tears

"Oh, im sure we can make some sort of deal" he said in a menacing tone

"STOP!" the little girl cried out

"Stop your squirmi-" he was cut of by a strong kick to his jaw as he was slammed into a dumpster and passed out. Lucy now stood in front of the girl looking at her with a concerned face before gently grabbing her hand, she could feel the girl trembling beneath her touch. She soothingly rubbed the little girls hand and asked,

"Come on, you don't want him to wake up do you?" the girl shook her head and they ran to Lucy's house. When they were on the porch Lucy asked if she was alright and if she was hurt anywhere and the girl just shook her head.

"Hey sweetie, what's your name?"

"W-wendy" the girl said almost inaudible but Lucy heard her, she smiled at Wendy.

"Hi Wendy, im Lucy. How old are you?" she told her she was 4

"Do your parents know where you were?" she asked Wendy, she started to tear up

"I was abandoned about 7 months ago, and I've lived out on the streets ever since," the girl said now full on crying. The blonde flinched, she knew how it felt to live on the streets, though she had money for food it was still tough, she hugged the girl and pulled away when she stopped crying and looked her in the eye's.

"Well, Wendy I am not letting you live alone any longer, I know how it feels to live like that. So I will be your new mom. you can call me Mama If you feel comfortable," she said and smiled sweetly and her. Wendy started to cry harder but not because she didn't like Lucy but because she finally had a family that would care for her, she had a new Mother.

"Mama," she cried.

That night Lucy cooked a late dinner for her and her new, adopted 'daughter', and got to know each other. Lucy lent Wendy one of her baggie shirts and she used it as a nightgown, that night Wendy snuggled up to Lucy in her arms and hugged her in her sleep. The next morning Lucy gave Wendy the last clothing item her mother ever bought her, she told Wendy she could have it as long as she took care of it because it was special, Wendy promised and the two went shopping for Wendy.

They got Wendy lots of clothing and new shoes, a brown teddy bard that's said '_Mama's girl_' on the front and then Lucy spotted a familiar shop she was in with her mother 10 years ago. It was still their and had heart-shaped necklaces like the one she was wearing from her mother, but there were no light blue's like hers. and she decided she wanted to make it a tradition to have a special heart-shaped necklace from this store. So she got Wendy a necklace in secret, silver chain and a purple heart for the center. After their fun day of shopping they went home and flopped down on the couch, Lucy looked over at her 'daughter' and smiled she grabbed the purple heart necklace and showed it to Wendy. She gave her a questioning look and she giggled,

"Wendy, my mother game me this blue heart-shaped necklace the day she passed and said it carried lost of love within it," she showed her the necklace that sat comfortably around her neck. "And I decided that I want you to have that love and make it tradition for every girl member of my family to have a different heart-shaped necklace like mine to show their love," she told Wendy. She started to cry happy tears, "Do you like it?" the girl nodded and Lucy put it around her neck for her.

"Thank you" Wendy said gratefully and hugged her 'Mama' Lucy simply smiled and kissed her forehead before preparing dinner. Lucy decided to enroll Wendy in pre-school and drop her off on her way to her high school and pick her up and bring her to work. Everyone loved Wendy at the restaurant, they treated her like she was family especially her 'uncle' Loke. Lucy had found a new purpose in her life, to take care and protect her daughter.

**~Now (2 years later)~**

17 year-old Lucy sat in her desk furiously scribbling notes down for her last class so she could avoid her bullies and have time to get Wendy before work, Not a moment later the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Lucy sprang out of her seat and ran out the door, Lucy was about half way to Wendy's school and had 5 minutes left until she had to get Wendy. Luckily she was able to avoid her bullies and make it to Wendy on time.

"Mama!" she heard and turned to see her daughter run up to her and gave her Mama a hug,

"Hey baby" she said in Wendy's ear.

"How was school?"

"It was great! I met lot's of friends!" she cheered and skipped in front of her mom. But little did they know they were being watched not far by.

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

Back at Lucy's, she and Wendy were making dinner Lucy cooked the noddle's while Wendy stirred the sauce when the door bell suddenly rang, they never really had visitors this late after all they had worked for bit that night, so Lucy went to the door instead. And when she opened it she saw a baby girl and boy sitting on her front door step with a note. Her eye's were wide when she saw the two children on her front door, she picked them up along with the note and read it:

**I'm sorry for this sudden surprise on your door step Ms. **

**but I cannot afford to keep my children any longer,**

**I have given you their original birth certificates and a paper that will give you full owner ship if you are willing**

**if you cannot I please ask that you take them somewhere they will be safe and loved,**

**Thank you**

Lucy's looked at the twins and looked at all the information, they were indeed twins and they weren't given a name '_weird_' she thought and then she looked back at the twins. they were now 3 years old almost turning four and they were adorable. Lucy knew she couldn't just give them up to an orphanage and she signed the paper with her full name and decided to name them '_Annabella and Christopher Heart'_.

"Wendy~" she called

"Yea Mama, what is I-" she started to say until she spotted the twins that sat in her lap. She gave her mother a questioning look and she smiled at her confusion.

"This is your new brother and sister, they were left on the door step with all their registration for adoption so I decided to keep them," Wendy had a blank look for a bit and just stared, Lucy was starting to worry that Wendy wouldn't accept them but her thoughts were interrupted by a squeal.

"I have more family now yay~" she cheered with a smile that she had seen the day she adopted Wendy.

"So what are their names?"

" Well they didn't have any names so i decided to name them Annabella and Christopher, but we are not to tell them of this day ok?" Wendy nodded and started to tickle her new baby brother when they heard a small cute voice say.

"Mama!" Lucy looked down at her lap to see Annabella reaching out to her calling her 'Mama' she started to cry and hugged her new baby. Lucy managed to finish cooking while Wendy kept the twins busy and they all ate together, well Lucy and Wendy did, Annabella and Christopher seemed to want to have some new clothing. The older girls looked at each other than back at the twins and started to laugh along with them, Lucy and Wendy cleaned everything up including Christopher and Annabella and went to bed shortly after. Lucy sang a soft Lullaby to the 3 in her bed and sighed before kissing each of their head and hugged the twins and Wendy who were sleeping in-between the older girls. _This is my family, a real home,_ Lucy thought before everything went black.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**~X3X3X~**

**"Never mind, your a good mother," he said.**

* * *

**Wow, I am really liking this so far, what do you guy's think? Who was the person that was watching Lucy and Wendy? Oh one more thing, remember how I said I had a fever? WELL THE FREACKING MEDICINE ISINT WORKING Bleh! It suck's but I also came up with this story will I was laying down so I guess that's one good thing about it XD! And im not sure what kind of ship im gonna use so I want to see you opinions first before I decide the ships will be 1 of the 2, sorry for people who ship Lucy with other's I've got some ideas as to how Gray will come in but same for Natsu mostly Gray tho so im not sure which I should do its hard to pick I Love both pairings, so I hope you guys can help me with that!**

**NaLu**

**GrayLu**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and Family

**Yay im still sick!(sarcasm) **

**XD but whatever I have a vote for GrayLu and a vote for NaLu so it's a tie so far,**

**either way to make both sides happy if I pick on ship and the other ship supporters don't like do not fear**

**there will be a lot of miss leads for either side so that way everyone will enjoy the story even if its a diff ship.**

**I talk to much~ O_o **

**Chapter 2 everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Friends and Family**

**~X3X3X~**

**"Never mind, your a good mother," he said.**

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

The next morning Lucy awoke to a weird feeling on her face, she decided to ignore it at first but when it continued her eye's snapped open. There, in front of her eyes was Annabella with her hands grabbing her face and pulling down and back up, she looked to her side to see Christopher doing the same to Wendy. She started to laugh when Wendy almost fell off the bed from the rude awakening before laughing at her baby brother. Since today was a Saturday, they all would be going shopping for the twin's, Lucy started on breakfast, she cooked some pancakes, eggs and bacon. Wendy put on her black skirt that landed a little above her knees and white tank top with her white flats and black bows at the end to match.

"Mama?" Wendy came up to Lucy with a shy look.

"Yea baby?" she turned around and looked at the shy girl, she took her arms out from behind her back to reveal a blue hairbrush and black elastic.

"Can you help me?" Lucy smiled and sat down on a chair at the dinning table, Wendy followed suite and sat down in front of her on the floor. Lucy took the hair brush and elastic from her and began brushing her long dark blue hair, she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail with a white bow to top it off. Wendy smiled and kissed her mother on her cheek then made her way toward her new siblings to wait for their food, Lucy was happy that she liked her new sibling's and that she is getting along with them well.

Soon after breakfast Lucy was locking the door so they could leave for the mall, after the door was securely locked she picked up Christopher while Wendy carefully, carried Annabella with both hands securely rapped around her tiny frame. Lucy was loving every moment of this, she thought Wendy looked so adorable with her sister, but she was just hoping no one she knew at school besides her only friends Lissanna (Not sure how that's going to work out O.o) Erza and Levy, she didn't want her kids to know about the harsh treatment she get's at school, she also wanted to prevent anything like that from happening to them.

Lucy looked down at her son, he was so adorable. When she looked up from him, she realized they were in front of the mall, Lucy went ahead of Wendy and Annabella and opened the door for them since she didn't want Wendy to drop her sister.

When she walked she immediately felt a cold blast come over her, she looked around the mall and saw that there were a lot of people gathered in the food court talking and laughing together. Lucy led Wendy to the center part of the mall beside the food court to where you rent out strollers, she got a double stroller for the twins and carefully set them down in it. Wendy skipped beside her mother and made sure she didn't get lost because she had no idea which stores would be for toddlers, she knew there regular stores but nothing else, she wondered how her mother was going to deal with having 3 kids without any people around all day to help.

Soon her thought were interrupted when they stopped in front of a store for baby's and toddler's, she saw plenty of cute clothes for her brother and sister but she was more interested in the girls clothing then the boys. Lucy saw Wendy's reaction to all the baby clothes and laughed when she grabbed a whole bunch of dresses for Annabella to wear, Lucy shook her head and said Christopher's clothing will come first and then they would do Annabella's.

Wendy agreed and walked alongside Lucy as they made their way over to the boys side, Lucy looked at the clothing and picked out some clothes for Christopher, he favorite out of all would be the outfit that Wendy picked out for him, the shirt's main color was black with a dark blue outline and in the middle of the shirt it said '_Prince charming'._

With the shirt came small black short's, and cute black and dark blue baby sneakers. She got him some pajamas Wendy mostly wanted him to have ones same go's for her sister. When they went to the girls side Wendy was super hyper, she ran all around looking at all the girl's clothing, finally after a lot of shopping they had finished. Lucy loved the outfit she picked out for Annabella, the top part of the dress was pink and the bottom was a pale yellow the straps at the top of the dress were also pink with a yellow bow on the front of it where the strap joins the top of the dress. Lucy also decided to buy her a heart-shaped necklace like hers and Wendy's but this time it was a pale yellow like her dress. They bought a stroller and some toys for there entertainment. By the time they were finished it was about time to eat so Lucy asked if they should stay for lunch.

"Wendy would you like to eat here for lunch or go home?" Wendy looked at her mom then at the crowded food court then back at her as if she was unsure of what she should say,

"Um, can we stay here for lunch?" she asked in a small timid voice, Lucy smiled and nodded

"Thanks' Mama" she cheered and grabbed her hand so she could stay close to her. After they had gotten their food and two high-chairs for the twins Lucy looked around to see if their was anyone that she knew so she could avoid them on her way out. she didn't see anyone she knew until her chocolate brown eyes met with ocean blue eyes, She blinked and realized that she recognized the boy from one of her classes. He was always quite and never really talked at all, he had black hair and was wearing a baggy black hoodie and jeans, she looked away from him because she didn't think he would really bother her about raising kids.

Lucy started to feed the twins their food since they seemed to be missing their mouths when they tried to eat the fries, when she got Christopher and Annabella to get one in their mouths their cheeks puffed out like they had water balloons in them as they chewed the food. Lucy giggled at their faces, she also heard a low laugh even over all the noise, she looked to where she heard it and saw that the boy she recognized earlier as Gray was looking straight at them and was laughing at the twins.

When their eye's met she quickly averted her gaze and noticed that they were all done eating so she told Wendy to stay with the twins while she threw their trash away, she got up and walked over to the trash bin.

"Hey" Lucy heard a voice from behind and jumped, she spun around and found Gray right behind her, she backed up a step because they were way to close for her comfort.

"Um, hi. Your Gray right, im Lucy I have seen you around FT before," she said. A small smile formed on his lips.

"Ya, nice to meet you, um are you babysitting those kids?" he questioned, she avoided his gaze and found the floor tiles to be very interesting at the moment, she didn't want to lie but she also figured that he'd feel disgusted with her for having three kids at this age even if they weren't from her.

"Um, well no~"

"Oh so there-" he was about to say but was interrupted by Wendy's voice.

"Mama, Christopher wont stop crying no matter what I try," Lucy looked behind Gray and saw Wendy holding a crying Christopher

"Wendy! I told you to stay with the twins that means Annabella to," she scolded gently knowing that she couldn't carry both kids at once. She handed over Christopher and apologized then went back over to her sister. Lucy turning her attention to her baby boy started bouncing him up and down lightly to calm him down.

"Sorry about that," she apologized to Gray. "What were you going to say?" he stared at her for a moment before speaking,

"Never mind, your a good mother," he said, gesturing towards the sleeping baby boy in her arms.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "I adopted them, Wendy was roaming the streets when I found her being harassed by a man in a alley so I decided to adopt her because she was abandoned, and the twins I found on my doorstep saying that their mother couldn't provide for them, so I decided I would also keep them," she explained. He looked at her and smiled,

"That's really nice of you, what about your parents did they help?" Lucy didn't answer for a moment before sighing.

"No, my mother was killed when I was 5 and I ran away when I was 15 for a personal reason." she told him, he nodded and didn't press any further but he did not fail to notice the scar that was on Lucy's fore arm. "Well I should probably go before he wakes up," she said then said goodbye. He watched as she put the twins in the stroller and held Wendy's hand and then walked out of the mall. He didn't know why, but he felt comfortable around the blonde, he wanted to get closer to her, he had seen how the people at school treated her and he didn't do anything about it because he didn't really know much about her. But now that he's met her and seen how she is he was sure that he wouldn't let her be bullied while he was around.

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

When Lucy got home she called Lissanna and asked her if she could babysit she agreed and said she would be their soon. Meanwhile Lucy was getting ready for work as Wendy kept the twins occupied, she was wearing her uniform which was-for the girls- a black miniskirt, skin-tight white t-shirt with the Logo on it and an apron for around their waists.

**Ding-dong**

Lucy walked over and answered the door and their in front of her was Lissanna, she smiled when she saw Lucy and gave her a hug,

"Hey Lis, thanks' for coming on short notice" the white haired girl just brushed her off.

"It's fine, anytime Lu," she smiled sweetly

"Thank you, oh and , Lis? Do you think you could babysit after school to on Every other night on my shift night?"

"Yes of course, its not a-" she was interrupted by a small voice.

"Mama!" Lucy looked down to see Christopher hugging her leg, she scooped him up and tickled him, Lissanna gasped when she saw him.

"Is this my new nephew?" she cheered, Christopher looked between the two girls confused and gave Lucy a look as if he was trying to say Who-the-heck-is-this-crazy-lady? Lucy laughed and nodded at Lissanna.

"Yes this I Christopher and his twin is Annabella, since I got promoted to being the bartender at '_Zodiac'_ I cant bring them and Wendy with me anymore because it will be to dangerous around the drunks", Lissanna just nodded, took Christopher and told her good luck with work. Lucy made it to work just as her shift started and made her way to the bar,

"Hey Mira!" she waved to the white-haired beauty and she smiled.

"Hey Lucy, you ready?" Lucy nodded to this and immediately started on her work.

After about two hour's of non-stop working, Lucy took a small break with her petit friend Levy.

"Lu-Chan, how's the promotion?" Lucy smiled at her and told her about everything that's been happening so far.

"Oh and also, now that I got this promotion, I only need a little bit more money until I can get that house I told you about!" Lucy smiled a big warm smile toward her friend who instantly returned the gesture.

"That's great Lu-Chan! Im sure the kids will love it to!" she reassured her

"I know it would be great, a lot more room for them to play to!" she sighed "Well im almost there so they wont have to wait long" and with that the blonde continued her job. Just before she was about to get her pay check and head home for it was about 8:30 now, Mira asked her to ask table 4 if they wanted any drink's.

She agreed, and made her way over to the table but who she saw was the person she wanted to avoid the most. _Natsu Dragneel, _Lucy debated weather or not to go but decided to suck up her pride and finish this order, and so she stood in front of him and his group of friend's. His pink messy hair or '_salmon_' as he say was everywhere, he wore a grey muscle top with a black leather jacket, ripped jeans with chains on the belt wholes and black combat boots to match.

"Hi, and welcome to _Zodiac _would you like anything to drink?" She asked trying to sound cheery, he looked over at Lucy and smirked, Lucy was trying so hard not to gag.

"Yeah get us 6 beer," he answered bluntly.

"6 beer okay, anything else?" he didn't answer and just smirked at her, she took this as a no and turned around to get the beer. But as she went to walk away he smacked her but, she turned her head slightly, glared then walked away. She returned with the beer and gave them to him, when she went to go walk away he grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, Blondie where do you think your going? Do you not see enough of me at school?" his menacing voice sent a shiver down her spine, she had a hard enough time avoiding him at school in the halls but now she has to try to stay away from him at her work! She slowly faced him and replied calmly in a cold voice,

"I would advise you to release my wrist _sir_," she warned, he just smirked and tightened his hold.

"And if I don't," he challenged. Loke who was observing the situation, could hear everything, so he came in.

"Then you _and_ your friends will not be welcome here," he said in a stern voice. He being the idiot he is just smirked and released his grip on Lucy. She took her sore wrist in her hand and rubbed it,

"See you at school Blondie," he called. Loke gave him a glare before escorting Lucy back to the bar, she took off her apron as Loke spoke.

"Are you okay?" he asked concern clear in his voice Lucy just smiled and nodded at him, she gave him a hug before making her way over to retrieve her pay check. Natsu who watched this exchange did not like how the ginger could be so close to her, sure he may bully the girl but he was a playboy! And plus she looked good and he was having fun before that dolt ruined it. Natsu watched as she looked at her pay check and watched her surprise face, he wondered what this was about. He watched her walk up to mirajane one of the bartenders their and thanks to his good hearing, he was able to hear the conversation.

"Mira? What's with the amount you gave me like 1 thousand dollars extra!" Lucy asked the beauty (Mira's the person who takes care of pay and ya that's a lot but the pay is really high since its a famous place and get plenty of money).

"I heard you conversation with Levy earlier, that should be able to cover the rest of that house think of it as a reward for all your hard work. _They_ will have a lot of room to play now!" she smiled happily at the blonde '_Room to play, who?',_ he asked himself, Lucy was now crying and hugging the white haired girl,

"Thank you so much Mira "she then waved her a goodbye and left. Natsu was really confused about that conversation and decided he would eventually find out.

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

Back at Lucy's, she explained to Lissanna about what had happened and she was overjoyed about the house but disgusted by Natsu's actions toward her friend.

"So when are you going to get the house?" Lissanna asked, curiosity laced into her voice as she played with Annabella.

"I already called about it and said that I can move in when I want because the other couple had already moved out!" she replied happily, Lissanna was really happy to see Lucy feeling better about her position.

"So when are you going to move?"

"Well I need to start packing and since their isn't much to pack and take over, maybe about two weeks, someone is already interested in getting this apartment so I just have to ask the landlord about it and hen we are officially out of her". After a bit Lissanna left and the family of four went to bed.

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

After that day Lucy had started to pack after she asked the Landlord on the person who was interested in the apartment and said it was a go. After about a month they were settled in their new home with the help of the Zodiac staff and Erza and Lissanna. The house had a nice front yard and a big backyard for the kids, the house had 3 levels a basement, main floor and the upstairs. The basement was used as a small playroom with the laundry room next to it, the main floor had a good sized kitchen and dinning room.

The kitchen walls were white with black cabinets and had a marble top counter, in the middle was a small island for more room to cook, the dinning room was attached to the kitchen, the walls were a really pale blue almost white color, with a table seated for 6 in the middle. The dinning table was a dark brown color almost black and the chairs had the same color tone.

The living room had 4 consisted colors, sky blue, lime green, black and white (ik black and white are shade whatever), The walls were sky blue, the couch was large enough for 4 to sit in was white with black ,sky blue and lime green pillows on it. In front of the couch is the stair's the side is closed of and also sky blue colored against the wall is a nice fireplace and a TV above it, through the whole main floor the flooring in a dark brown hard wood floor except for the kitchen which has a checkered floor.

The living room floor has a black carpet laid out under the couch and coffee table. Upstairs, their are a total of 4 room's, 3 bedroom's and one bathroom. The master bedroom- obviously is Lucy's- has a connected bathroom. Lucy's room was simple yet colorful, 3 walls were a pale blue and the wall her bed was against was brown with pink flowers on it (wallpaper). Her blanket was brown with blue swirls on it, the pillows were pink, lime green and pale yellow. she had a white dresser and a tall bookshelf full of books next to her desk.

Wendy's bedroom, on the left was her door, on the left side of her door there are baby blue cabinets that stop beside a bed pressed up to the wall, they continue above the bed until it reaches the bed on the right under the bed on the right are more baby blue cabinets. The latter starts at the foot of the bed on the left (which is the lower bunk like its kind of like the bed, latter then top bed so like this ls a stupid explanation ik XD well anyways the bunk's aren't hovering overtop of each other cabinets are over the bed on the flower and below the one up higher). The top bunk blanket is baby pink and the pillows are a pale yellow, the lower bunk is the opposite. The floor is dark brown hardwood with a lime green square furry rug. on the wall across from the door the desk is their with the white computer, and beside it is a window.

The twin's room, on the right side is Annabella and on the left is Christopher, Annabella's wall is light purple and continues on until the middle of the back wall which switches to lime green (Christopher's side). Her bed has a 2 step stairs to get on her bed same with Christopher's side the bed frames are both white but Annabella's is purple and the others is green his pillows a light blue and hers lime green.

A small blue carpet covered the dark brown hard wood floor in their room. Everyone loved the house including the twin's who really didn't say much but just looked at everything. One day Lucy was waiting for Wendy Lissanna and Wendy's new friend which she called her about and asked if he could come over to play, his name was Romeo. Lucy- who was overjoyed that Wendy had some nice friends to play with- said yes and Is waiting at home with the Twins.

Lucy today had to stay home with the twin's because they were pretty sick they threw up a bit (XD ik gross but whatever) the doctor said as long as they take their medicine they should be fine in a few day's and so Lucy will be home with them as Lissanna brings her, her work and Wendy home to her. When they got home Romeo introduced himself and said as long as it's ok with her his brother would pick him up at 6:30, she agreed and the pair went to play as Lucy tended to the Twins.

'_I wonder who his brother is? Maybe it's Gray? Maybe not, I don't know I guess I will see!'_ She thought as she started dinner which should be done by 5. She smiled as she heard the laughter upstairs not loud enough to disturb the twins but still, she was just happy that Wendy wasn't having a rough childhood like she had. It may have had some bad times but at least she could live a more free life then she had.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**~X3X3X~**

**"So these are your kids?" he asked still confused.**

* * *

**So who is the brother? I don't know about you but I like this chapter I think it was good! We found out Gray is a creepy guy who watches Lucy at the mall food court and Natsu is an ass! XD Don't worry everything will fall into place when I decided what ship it will be but remember their is fluff for the other ship who will not be together in the end so that way there is more drama! ha-ha**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Romeo's brother

**Well we now have 2 votes for GrayLu! And we have 1 vote for NaLu**

**im kind of liking how Gray is in this story!**

**So who did u guys think the brother was?**

**XD we will find out soon!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Romeo's Brother**

**~X3X3X~**

**"So these are your kids?" he asked still confused.**

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

Lucy decided that she would make stew for dinner, she made sure Romeo didn't have and food allergies or if he didn't like certain food, he said no he didn't and that he likes stew. So that's exactly what she made, Lucy thought Romeo was a really nice kid he was sweet and well mannered, he had black-ish blue hair, onyx eyes that looked like someone she knew but dismissed the thought. He wore denim colored shorts with a black T-shirt and an orange scarf around his neck. When Lucy finished cooking it was around 5:30 which was latter then she thought it would be but it was still good timing. She set the table and put the twins in their highchairs then called Wendy and Romeo down.

"Wendy! Romeo! dinners ready!" she heard an 'okay' in response and then went back to the twins, after a minute she heard small feet coming down the stairs and a second later came Wendy and Romeo not far behind. They sat down and Romeo said thank you to Lucy for letting him stay for dinner, she smiled and then struck up a conversation,

"Hey Romeo, what are your parents like?" she asked wanting to know more about Wendy's new friend, he looked up from his food for a moment and looked her in the eyes aand answered,

"My mother abandoned my father after I was born, and when my brother and I were old enough he left without a word," he said then continued eating.

"Oh, im sorry for asking," she looked back at her food and took a spoon full of the stew.

"Don't be" he assured her, "Were fine anyways, I have my brother and he has me, though he isn't around much, we still keep the house together," he smiled as he talked about his brother, Lucy could tell that he really looked up to him. She smiled and told him,

"Well you are welcome to come over anytime." He smiled at this and Wendy had a bright smile of her own on her face. The happy chatting continued until after dinner was finished, Romeo had offered to help but Lucy told him to go and he followed Wendy back upstairs to her room. After Lucy cleaned up she put the Twins down on the living room carpet, she had to give them their medicine and they did not like that.

"Come on Christopher, you need to take this so you can feel better" The boy shook his head so Lucy couldn't put the spoon in his mouth she sighed and looked at the stubborn child, she loved him o bit but when he didn't want something he would not have it.

"Christopher, come on please, ill give you somethi-" she was cut off by the door bell, she walked over to the door with Christopher in her arms, he had his cheeks puffed out in a pout and he was still groggy from his nap. Lucy without looking at who was at the door, keeping her attention on the 3 year old, asked if he was here for Romeo.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Okay come in, sorry about the mess the twins are sick" she told him, he didn't answer and she looked up and was startled to find Natsu standing in front of her staring at her. They stared at each other for a good minute until Lucy snapped out of it,

"Are you Romeo's brother?" she asked clearly annoyed that he was here in her living room, he just nodded.

"Are you babysitting or something?" he questioned

"No" she replied bluntly.

"So these are your kids?" he asked still confused.

"No their the Simpsons," she said sarcastically, she set Christopher down by his sister.

"Watch them for a moment please," she didn't give him time to reply before going up the stairs to get Romeo. When she got to Wendy's door she knocked and said,

"Romeo, your brother is here to get you," she waited a moment and didn't get a reply, she walked in and found them slouched together on Wendy's top bunk both asleep. She smiled at how cute they were, she walked back downstairs to where the devil himself was and her poor children. But what she found surprised her, Christopher was asleep on the floor and Annabella was asleep in Natsu's arms. _'This is so strange, the tough bully is a sensitive person when it comes to kids' _she smiled and walked towards Christopher and picked him up, she then turned to Natsu who had a tint of pink on his cheeks at being caught in this situation she laughed softly and said.

"Romeo and Wendy fell asleep, if it's not a problem he is more then welcome to stay the night," she told him he had a slight smile on his face and nodded at as he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms his smile grew.

"You like babies?" she asked trying to be quiet.

"Yea, your boy over their kind of reminds me of Romeo when he was a baby," She smiled at his comment and looked down at the sleeping boy that had a fist full of her shirt and was snuggling close.

"Can you help me bring them upstairs?" she asked, and though he had a bored expression on his face he still agreed and walked up the stairs with Lucy. Lucy tucked in Christopher, kissed his head and then did the same for Annabella. When she was about to leave with Natsu they heard a small sneeze they turned around and their eyes met with crystal blue ones,

"Mama?" Christopher questioned, Lucy walked up to him and crouched beside his bed while Natsu leaned on the door frame and watched the exchange.

"Yea baby?" she asked, concerned as to why her son looked on the verge of tears,

"Song?" Lucy smiled, she would sing the kids a lullaby whenever they felt sad or had a bad dream or if the simply wanted her to sing to them, she was a bit embarrassed that Natsu was going to hear her sing since he was a bully, but he was being strangely kind to her. 'M_aybe he changed_' she thought, she nodded and started to stroke her sons head as he closed his eyes. Natsu watched on curious as to what the boy meant by song and was surprised at the voice he heard.

_**"Goodbye, Blue eyes,  
**__**goodbye my love  
**__**I cant hide **__**cant hide  
**__**cant hide,  
**__**what has come  
**__**I have to go  
**__**i have to go  
**__**I have to go, and leave you alone"**_

Natsu was starting to think that this song was really depressing and not something you should sing to a 3 year old.

_**"But always know  
Always know  
Always know that I love you so  
I love you so  
I love you so, oh**_

_**Goodbye blue eyes**_  
_**Goodbye for now**_  
_**Goodbye sunshine**_  
_**Take care of yourself"**_

He was starting to like it, he found Lucy's voice to be soothing although he would never tell her that he enjoyed her song.

_**"I have to go  
I have to go  
I have to go  
And leave you alone  
But always know  
Always know  
Always know that I love you so  
I love you so, oh  
I love you so, oh**_

_**La lullaby**_  
_**Distract me with your rhymes**_  
_**La lullaby**_

_**La lullaby**_  
_**Help me sleep tonight**_  
_**La lullaby**_  
_**(La lullaby, la lullaby)**_

_**I have to go (goodbye)**_  
_**I have to go (lullaby)**_  
_**I have to go (goodbye)**_  
_**And leave you alone**_

_**But always know (goodbye)**_  
_**Always know (blue eyes)**_  
_**Always know (goodbye)**_  
_**That I love you so**_

_**I love you so (goodbye lullaby)**_  
_**I love you so, oh (goodbye)**_  
_**I love you so (goodbye brown eyes)**_  
_**I love you so (goodbye)**_  
_**I love you so**_  
_**I love you so**_

_**Goodbye blue eyes**_  
_**Goodbye my **_**love"**

She finished the song, and Natsu found himself missing her soothing voice. He had also unconsciously closed his eyes as he listened and when he opened them again he found, a sleeping boy next to the blonde beauty. She turned and quietly walked out of the room and closed the door. She then turned to Natsu and said,

"I need you help with one more thing, and if you want you can stay for a bit after," she offered and then led him to Wendy's room, He followed her in to the girls room and was impressed with all the stuff she had managed to get by working at Zodiac. He had to put his hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter that was about to come out when he saw the position that the two kids were in, Wendy was now laying down and Romeo was behind her with one arm around her middle. He took his phone out and took a picture so he could use it against his little brother. He heard a small giggle and looked down to see Lucy smiling and giggling at how cute the to were. Though he tormented the blonde at school he couldn't help but think that she was cute in that moment.

"Okay, I need you help taking Romeo down and into the bottom bunk" she whispered to him, he nodded and walked over toward where she was, she climbed up the latter and carefully picked up Romeo and handed him over to Natsu who tucked him in, when he was finished he watched blonde tuck in Wendy and kiss her forehead before climbing down the ladder. When they got back to the living room, Natsu was about to say something for Lucy but was interrupted by Lucy's cell phone ringing, Lucy looked down at her phone and saw it was work,

"Sorry I got to take this," she excused her self and went in the dinning room, and since the rooms were connect and Natsu had great hearing he could hear the voice on the other line and the whole conversation.

"Hey Mira what's up?" she asked

"_Lucy? I was wondering if you could take over Aquarius, shifts in the morning, I know your already working extra and taking side jobs along with this one, but we cant find anyone who's willing to do this shift" _Natsu looked over at the blonde, he noticed how she had dark circles under her eyes and how she was very skinny, he thinks she should say no, he would have but he didn't have a say, especially him from how the way he treats her.

"Ya, No problem Mira, how long will I be in this shift for?" she asked

"A_bout a month"_ Lucy winced, and Natsu knew that this was not a good thing for her, and he should be enjoying this but after seeing how she is with the kids he didn't.

"Yea, ok, that's fine, bye." She hung up and walked back over and sat down and apologized as they watched TV, he shook his head and said its fine. After awhile he noticed that the blonde was starting to drift off to sleep, he put a nearby blanket over her and went home.

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

It had been a week since Romeos stay, everything was back to normal, Natsu still bullied her and still nobody helped her, Romeo came over a couple more times after that to and Wendy was really happy. Today Lucy was anxiously waiting for her last class to finish, she knew what came after the bell, he bullies they came to her every chance they got and looked for any flaw in her life to torment her with.

Finally the last bell rang and Lucy dashed to her locker, she grabbed the books she needed and turned around and was immediately pushed into the locker, a dull pain was felt on her back from the locks, she knew this wasn't Natsu, he never touched her he only picked on her and made rumors. When she looked up she saw 3 girls and 2 boys, the three that were holding her to the locker, was Juvia, Flare and Angel and the 2 boys that had now left say things like '_waste of my time'_ or '_boring'_ were Sting and Gajeel. Lucy looked at Juvia who was the girl who pushed her into the lockers, she stared at her in the eyes anger evident in her eyes.

"Juvia does not like you," she told her bluntly. Lucy didn't understand what she had done in the first place to anger Juvia but she just started to hate her like everyone else.

"Stay away from Juvia's Gray-sama" _'Oh so that's why'_ she thought to herself she rolled her eyes at the creepy stalker pinning her to the lockers and in return Juvia punched her in the stomach hard enough for Lucy to go on her hands and knees and cough up blood. Lucy didn't say anything and just wheezed as the attacks kept coming over and over again, they told her to beg and to promise to stay away from Gray or else she didn't care until Juvia brought something up that made her blood boil.

"Stay away from Gray-sama, or see you kids in pain at school," she laughed evilly and Lucy was now crying for her kids. Juvia was about to punch her in the face but someone grabbed Lucy and pulled her into a hard chest. She could feel how fit the guy was, her vision was still blurry so she couldn't see who it was but when she heard Juvia she knew and she smiled at this,

"Gray-sama" she said in horror "Its, not what it looks like," she said frantically trying to explain. "Lucy-san threatened Juvia and Juvia was just standing up for herself".

"Oh really then that's different from what I heard, what I heard was you threatening Lucy saying stay away from me or else you will make her kids life at school hell." He said in a voice as cold as ice. When Juvia didn't answer he continued, "Juvia I told you this before, I don't like you and now that you have done this to Lucy it just makes it worse," Juvia began to cry and fled the scene her two friends following close behind. Once they were out of sight, Gray turned his attention back to Lucy, he cupped her face in his hand and asked

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, just a little sore" she laughed half-heartedly.

"Can you stand?" Gray had been nice to Lucy since that talk they had in the food court and the two have become very close to each other, Gray- unknown to Lucy- liked her, he didn't tell her because he was worried about their friendship

"Yea, I think I can" she said as she slowly stood up Gray helping her, she gave him a hug.

"Thank you for helping me." He smiled and hugged her back just as tightly.

"Anytime," he breathed into her hair, which sent shivers down her spine. She broke the hug and started to walk down the hall with Gray, he told her he would walk her home from now on to avoid anything like that happening while no one was around to help. She told him he shouldn't have to feel like he had to but he just said that he would worry otherwise. The two walked in silence until they reached Wendy, Christopher and Annabella's school,

"Mama!" Lucy and Gray turned and saw Wendy running up to them with Romeo close behind, "Can Romeo come over today?" Lucy smiled,

"Yea, that's fine now we have to pick up the twins from the kindergarten class" She said as she started to walk towards the class, when they entered they saw a whole bunch of kids running around and hugging their parents, then she heard two voice speak at the same time

"Mama!" she crouched down as her twins ran to her and gave her a hug, Gray smiled as he watched this he always loved seeing Lucy smile and she as always smiling around her kids and friends. Lucy picked up Annabella as Christopher went up to Gray, he looked down and saw the boy reach up to him

"Up," he said, Gray looked at Lucy to see her laughing at the scene and nodded indicating that he could pick him up, Gray smiled and picked the small boy up and he rested his head on Gray shoulder. Lucy smiled, she thought they looked like father and son, they all started walking, Wendy and Romeo ahead talking and laughing while Lucy and Gray were further behind with the twin's. By now they had both fallen asleep in their arms.

"Your really good with them," Gray said to her, she smiled at him and looked at the small child in her arms.

"Thanks, im just glad that they are happy," she told him, they were now in front of Lucy's house,

"Wait you live here?"

"Yes, why?"

"I live just down the street from here," he told her, she smiled and said,

"Well why don't you stay for dinner?"

"If its not a problem with you then I accept"

"Its no problem". They walked in the house and Lucy immediately started on cooking after she put the twins to bed with Gray's help. Everyone enjoyed dinner and they had a nice time just talking to each other, Gray helped with clean-up with Lucy and they had a small conversation, which was interrupted by the door bell. Gray said he would get it so Lucy could go sit down and relax, she agreed and went to the living room to watch TV. When Gray went to the door, he was surprised to see Natsu standing there and Natsu was also surprised and also annoyed that there was a guy in Lucy's house, he didn't understand why it irked him but it did.

"What are you doing here ice-princess?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Gray said, Natsu was about to retort but a voice from behind Gray interrupted him,

"Gray, whose at the door?" she asked coming behind him, when she saw it was Natsu she called Romeo to come down because his brother was here.

"He will be down in a minute Natsu," she told him and then walked back to the living room, Gray cocked a brow but just walked to where Lucy was leaving Natsu in the doorway. He got bored of waiting for his brother and went to the living room. When he walked in he became more irritated at what he saw, Gray sitting on the couch with an arm wrapped around Lucy's waist and her head leaning on his shoulder grabbing popcorn from the bowl on Grays lap. She seemed so focused on the movie that she didn't even notice Natsu come in, but Gray did, and when he saw Natsu irritated look he smirked and tightened his hold on Lucy who in return snuggled in closer to him still oblivious to Natsu precense in the room. Natsu was about to make a snarky comment on their position when Romeo came down,

"Bye Lucy-nee , Gray"

"Bye Romeo," Lucy said finally lifting her head towards their direction. "Be safe on your way home," she told him before turning back to the TV. Natsu was angry that she didn't acknowledge him but left anyways because he couldn't say anything while Romeo was there. After they left, Gray looked down at the blonde snuggling into his side and asked

"Hey, Lu?" she looked up at him and cocked her head to the side, he leaned down and brushed his lips on hers in one swift movement, she looked at him wide eyed. He knew now, he didn't want to keep it in anymore so he told her. "Lucy, the truth is I really like you and I don't like seeing you sad or hurt, i want to protect you and keep you smiling, so i want know, Lucy, will you go out with me?" (I suck at stuff like this) Lucy looked into his ocean blue eyes, she had many questions but the main one was, _'Do i like him back'_ Lucy thought of all the things that has happened between them since they met, and it was clear she had the answer.

She closed her eye's, took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, and gave him his answer.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**~X3X3X~**

**"ICE CREAM" That came from our favorite 6 year olds.**

* * *

**Cliff hanger XD so idk about this one guys, but whatever next chapter decides wich ship this will be last chance guys. Will she say yes or will she break his heart?**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Showin em' how i feel

**Hey guy's, **

**sorry I know I haven't updated this in awhile **

**but**

**I have four stories that im working on**

**one has been published which is 'Secret' but im working on another one right now too.**

**XD, my friends had called me nuts for making such late night/ early morning updates like now 3 AM**

**I know im weird.**

**But I told one of my followers that I would make an update today so im staying up to finish the chapter**

**you all have been so patiently waiting for XD. **

**Now hat will Lucy's answer be, Ne?**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Showin em' how I feel**

**~X3X3X~**

**"ICE CREAM" That came from our favorite 6 year olds.**

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

Lucy stared at Gray for any sign of humor or regret, but his eyes looked sincere. Lucy took a deep breath and studied him, and thought about everything they have been through in the past month that they have know each other._ 'He was always there when I needed him, caring, kind and he was understanding. He never judged me or my actions and he always told me the truth, he is so sweet. But do I like him that way?' _

Lucy looked down at her hands and then she looked into Gray's eyes. He looked slightly worried, she stared back for a moment and closing my eyes while taking a deep breath, ad opened them. He smiled awkwardly and looked back at her, she knew, she now knew who he was to her.

"Yes", she answered him. He looked away from her and side while letting go of her hands, she looked at him confused and then it clicked. His head snapped and looked at hers, full of surprise.

"R-Really?" She giggled and nodded, he let out a shaky breath before tackling her on the couch into a hug. She laughed and hugged him back, they stayed there in that position for awhile just enjoy each others presence. Gray lifted himself up and off her and laid the opposite way on the couch, he turned to her and lifted an arm so she could lay down in front of him. She blushed and crawled over to his side and laid on her side, facing the television with her back pressed against Gray's chest and his arm rapped around her waist.

She was glad that she was facing the TV, for her face looked like she had held her breath for 5 minutes and was out of oxygen. They continued to watch the movie, and Lucy was about to ask Gray something but found that he had fallen asleep. She shifted around so she was facing him, she thought he looked so relaxed and calm in his sleep.

She reached a hand up and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, she chuckled as he scratched the area she just touched. She slowly got up and reached for the blanket on the back of the couch and covered Gray up with it, when she was about to leave to let him sleep, something grabbed her wrist. She turned around and met those ocean blue eyes she loved to see,

"Stay," he said in an almost inaudible voice. Lucy hesitated for a moment but decided she would stay and laid back down with Gray. Gray immediately wrapped his arms around Lucy and brought her closer to him. She smiled and buried her face into his chest, he smiled at her reaction and tightened his grip around her and burying his face in her golden locks.

He was glad Lucy said yes to him, he may not have know her long but he really likes her and he would protect her and make sure nothing happens to her or her kids. He felt almost like a father to the 3 since he started hanging out with Lucy at her house more often and Wendy gave him hugs every time he saw her and he enjoyed the feeling. With those thoughts in mind he soon drifted off to sleep where as Lucy had done so awhile ago.

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

The next morning, Lucy woke up to giggling and she opened her eyes and saw Gray sleeping in front of her and she suppressed a surprised squeal then she remembered the giggling that woke her up and turned her head in the direction at the sound. There she saw Wendy giggling with Romeo, Lucy looked at them confused and yawned while rubbing her eyes,

"Wendy, what's Romeo doing here?" she asked stifling another yawn. Wendy frowned at this and said

"You promised to take us to the park today! and Natsu had to wait at the door for you to come," then she giggled, "So is Gray our daddy?" she smiled brightly which made her smile to.

"I guess. And yes, sorry Romeo I did forget but don't worry, once I'm ready and the twins we will go out," she promised and was about to comment on the whole, 'Natsu is waiting at the door for you' thing but was interrupted by a deep voice she knew all to well.

"Is Blondie awake yet or is she still keeping her lazy a-" He stopped when he saw Lucy sitting up on the couch with Grays arms rapped protectively around her waist. His blood boiled at he scene, "What the hell is stripper doing sleeping with you! he yelled. Lucy shot him a glare and said,

"Natsu for one, what does it matter to you. two watch your language around the kids and three don't yell or you will wake the-" she was interrupted by crying coming from the room upstairs, "Twins" she finished and sighed. Lucy shook Gray awake and he yawned and smiled when he saw Lucy, he pulled her closer and tried to get her to lay down with him again but she protested,

"Gray, the twins are crying and we have company," she whispered the last part and Gray sluggishly sat up with one arm still wrapped around her waist which only made Natsu more angered. Lucy told Gray she had to go to the twins and kissed Wendy's forehead and his and gave Romeo a hug and Natsu a glare before tending to the crying toddlers upstairs. Once Lucy left the room, Wendy and Romeo pounced on Gray and he just laughed and hugged the two and kissed Wendy's forehead like Lucy had just seconds ago,

"Papa!" she squealed and hugged him again, this caught him off guard at what she called him, comprehended what had just been said his smile grew even wider(If possible) and hugged the kids tighter and laughed. Natsu, who was watching from the other end of the room was pissed, _Wendy called Lucy 'mama' and now she was calling the stripper 'papa' and Lucy, she k-kissed his forehead_, he thought angrily.

He didn't like the idea of Gray and Lucy being together and he felt rather protective of he blonde girl, but he never showed her any concern or that he cared at all. And he kept refusing to think that he did but he did acknowledge the anger that slowly built up every second Gray was around Lucy and the kids.

"Papa? Can you come with us to the park?" asked Wendy, Gray smiled and pulled the girl onto his lap while Romeo sat beside the two nodding in agreement.

"Only if your Mama says it's okay," he told them and they nodded,

"Say's what's okay?" asked Lucy descending the stairs with one twin cradled in each arm. Wendy immediately ran up to her jumping up and down,

"Can Papa come with us to the park?" Lucy smiled at her when she called Gray 'Papa' and then she looked to Gray who smiled and seemed to like the title then she looked back down at her daughter.

"Hmm, Gray can come if you an Romeo sit down quickly before I start breakfast," she said and smiled as she saw them bolt to the dinning room.

"Here let me help." Gray said while walking over to her picking up Annabella, who giggled and clung to his neck in response and kissed her temple before joining the kids. Lucy sighed then turned to her unwanted 'guest' and gave him an annoyed expression and he rose a brow to this.

"Anything else?" she asked in a unreadable expression while walking him to the door.

"No" he answered through gritted teeth, "Why the hell was stripper all up in your space?" he questioned accusingly,

"What does it matter to you and language I have kids also his name is not stripper its, _Gray"_, she responded with an irritated tone and before he could retort she slammed the door shut and joined the rest.

After breakfast, the family (and friend) went to the park as promised. Wendy and Romeo ran off and went to play on the jungle gym while Lucy, Gray and the twins went over to the swings, they set them down in baby seats and pushed them so the could swing on their own while the sat on the bench that was positioned right behind the swings. Gray sat beside Lucy with his arm wrapped around her and her head rested on his shoulder.

"So papa, huh?" she teased him, he chuckled and answered.

"Yup and that means your mine," he said and kissed her cheek. Lucy blushed crimson and turned her head and smacked his arm playfully while muttering a 'Baka'. He laughed and said,

"I like the feeling though," she looked at him with a raised brow,

"Feeling of what?" she questioned

"Of having a family to share with you," he said. Then when the words that he said made her look at him in shock he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "I mean, uh, I know that probably sounded wired considering we just started dating yesterd-" but he was cut off by Lucy's lips covering his, Lucy slowly opened her eyes and said,

"I don't find that weird, I find it sweet that you like me so much that you want a family, but by the looks of it you already are a part of it and the kids love you and they are calling you 'papa' so don t think its wired" she told him.

He looked at her surprised but her actions and words before pulling her onto his lap and resting his head on her shoulder pulling her closer to him. She leaned back against his chest and sighed and thought about how great of a guy Gray actually is, but also caring. Most guys wouldn't want kids when they were as young as they were but Gray loved the idea and she like how he accepted her kids as if they were their kids. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud,

"ICE CREAM" That came from our favorite 6 year olds.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**~X3X3X~**

******"Okay last one to sit down for breakfast gets a tickle attack from everyone in the room,"**

* * *

**I know! Short chapter, sorry :(, I would do more but I am tired~, I love making these story for you guys and I hope you guys are enjoying them! I am starting my new story tomorrow, I hope you guys will read it when its published :).**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Love me

**Hellooo~**

**Man im freakin beat!**

**Anyways, for all the GrayLu fans I think you are going to like this chapter,**

**I think that I am happy I cannot hear anyone when they read this,**

**because for those fan girls I still want to have ear drums! XD kidding**

**But I hope you guy's will like this chapter**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Love me**

**~X3X3X~**

**"Okay last one to sit down for breakfast gets a tickle attack from everyone in the room,"**

* * *

It has been a few months since that day in the park, Lucy and Gray's relationship is much stronger then when they first started dating. Gray had been having more constant visits and he practically lived there, well actually he does now ( This is one of the reasons I am glad to be behind a computer screen! XD). Due to some problems at Gray's apartment and nagging from Wendy and even the twins! Gray ended up living with the small family of four and was now the kids official 'Papa', Gray didn't mind he loved them and he always played with them and helped Lucy around the house.

Lucy was really enjoying his company in the house it made her happy seeing her kids this way, and she loved the feeling that she was in a real and happy family. The only embarrassing thing was Gray and Lucy now shared a room, after awhile they got used to it but the first little while they slept on either side of the bed afraid they would upset the other by getting close. Today it would be 6 month's since that day in the park.

"Morning, Lu," said Gray as he came down the stairs and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing his shirt for school.

"Morning!" she replied happily and continued her cooking humming an unknown tune. Gray smiled at his girlfriend, he was happy that she was happy and still had energy in the morning even after late night shifts at the bar, which he also joined and is now working at 'Zodiac' with Lucy.

He pulled the shirt over his head and went up stairs to bring the kids down to eat. A minute later Gray came down with two laughing 4 year old twins hung over either side of his shoulders, Lucy laughed and came up behind them so she could speak to their faces instead of the other end.

"You guys ready for school?" They look at her and smiled wiggling free, Christopher jumped on Lucy laughing and hugging her, Lucy hugged him back and felt small arms encircle her legs another around her waist and bigger arms go around her torso. Lucy looked down and saw Annabella joining in the hug with Wendy and Gray hugging all of them, Lucy smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead before saying,

"Okay last one to sit down for breakfast gets a tickle attack from everyone in the room," Gray laughs as the twins run immediately responding to his words while Wendy is a little late and is the last to the table. Lucy smiles and hugs Gray back before she goes into the kitchen again and brings out there breakfast.

After they all finishing eating Lucy helps the twins with their clothing and Gray helps Wendy with her school bag, once everyone is ready to go Lucy locks the door and starts walking toward the kids school. They drop them off and give them a hug and a kiss before leaving to go to their own school, they reach the front door's and go to their locked which are on the opposite ends of the school. Lucy grab's her books and meets up with Levy for their first class,

"Hey Lu-Chan!" Levy says and hugs her blonde best friend and started walking to their class and continue talking along the way, "So, Lu-Chan~?" Levy asks with a mischievous smirk plastered on her face making Lucy grow nervous, "How is it living with Gray~?" she teased. Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes at the small girls antics.

"Actually its great. I like having him around all the time like that and the kids love him" Lucy said with a smile. Levy smiled with her, she was happy that her best friend was happy with Gray and not being bullied like before. They stopped there conversation when they walked into the classroom and went to their designated seats.

**~Time skip~**

After school, Lucy met up with Gray and started walking towards Wendy and the twins school, they happily chatted about their day and Gray laughed at Levy's sad attempt at teasing the blonde before class that morning.

"Mama, Papa!' They both hear and snap their heads in the direction the voice came from and saw Wendy running up with the twins close behind, Wendy stops in front of them and catches her breath.

"Can Romeo come over later?" Gray looked to Lucy giving her a look that says, 'Its-fine-with-me-but-its-up-to-you'. Lucy sighed and looked to the small blue haired girl and smiled,

"Of course he can, just make sure that he informs Natsu" Wendy nodded and told Romeo then walked with her mom and 'father'. Wendy had been noticing changes in her mother ever since her 'papa' came around and she was happy, she seemed happier, more energetic and less stressed.

When they got back Lucy got started on dinner and the kids went upstairs to play, Gray had tidied up the place for when Romeo arrived and then walked into the kitchen. He silently walked over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around her waist while she cooked, Lucy chuckled lightly and said,

"You know I cant move around when were like this," Gray laughed and loosened his grip on Lucy a bit allowing the blonde to move around enough to cook.

"Ya, I know but I just want to hold you like this for a bit" Lucy smiled and told him,

"Okay if you let me put this in the pot and stir it for a bit then I will come in the living room and watch TV with you for a bit," Gray agreed, kissed her temple and then went to the living room. Lucy finished up her cooking and walked into the living room, Gray looked up and smiled t her and held his hand out.

Lucy took it and he pulled her onto his lap and laying her head on his shoulder and swinging her legs over the other side of his and turning her head so she could see the TV. After a bit Gray laid down a bit and pulled Lucy with him, draping an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him she moved her hand up and put it over top of his. After a good half-hour the door bell rung,

"Come in, its open!" Lucy called knowing its Natsu and Romeo. Gray didn't like that Lucy didn't check but didn't say anything to her. They heard the door click and saw Romeo run and hop on Lucy and Gray giving them a hug, they both laughed and gave him a hug before he left to play with Wendy, next Natsu came in and narrowed his eyes at Gray, he just smirked and looked at the TV tightening his grip on the blonde. Lucy noticed and looked up to see a very annoyed Natsu, Lucy sighed and asked,

"Something wrong Natsu?" Natsu looked up and pointed at Gray,

"Why is stripper always here?" Not knowing the fact that Gray lives with Lucy and that their dating, Gray rolled his eyes and answered for Lucy,

"I live here flame brain", Natsu looked from Lucy to Gray and then spoke.

"WHAT!?" Lucy and Gray laughed at this but then Natsu joined in, they looked at him confused, "That means your sleeping on the couch!" He laughed and Gray was about to retort but Lucy beat him to it,

"Actually Natsu, he sleeps with me", Natsu stopped laughing and looked at Lucy, she was serious and he did not like that.

"What but you guys aren't even dating," Natsu said still to stupid to get the gist of everything, Lucy sighed and kissed Gray on the lips. Now he was pissed.

"Natsu, we have been dating for half a year now, but yet you are still to stupid to know that", Lucy deadpanned and Gray just laughed at how Lucy just called her ex-bully stupid. Natsu just huffed and walked out not wanting to have to pay for any repairs on the house if his anger gets the best of him. A little while ago he had figured out that he had developed feelings for the blonde but with this news he was very angry that the stripper got to her before he could even sort anything out, so he decided to go to the one place he could just wash all his anger away.

Zodiac.

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

After dinner Lucy and Gray took Romeo home since Natsu wasn't coming and called Lissanna to watch the kids while they go to work. Once they were inside they noticed how busy it was and knew this would be a long night.. They sighed and separated already taking orders from the drunk customers and got them their drinks. After an hour of this cycle Lucy's phone rang and saw that it was Lissanna she answered in, Gray gave her a worried glance and she just smiled reassuringly, he hesitated but went back to work. Lucy answered the phone and heard Lissanna's tired voice from the other line,

"_Lucy?""_

"Hey, is something wrong?" she asked worried,

"_No nothings wrong, just the kids want you to sing them the lullaby you always sing them before bed and I cant do it!" _Lissanna sighed and Lucy giggled,

"Okay" Lucy said and sang the lullaby, (Chapter 2 for the song). After she finished they said goodbye and Lucy heard a voice rom behind her,

"You have a beautiful voice," Lucy turned around and gasped when she was pressed up against the wall, Natsu was in front of her and had a seductive look on his face.

"Natsu, your drunk,"

"Are you sure?" he purred in her ear, Lucy was about to cry out for help but his mouth covered hers and he pressed his body against hers so she couldn't move. Lucy stated to cry as the pink-haired man deepened the kiss and she tried to push him away but he was far to strong, he moved is hands under her shirt and moved his hands along her stomach slowly creeping upwards.

Lucy feeling like she was about to pass out because Natsu was showing no sign in stopping the kiss for oxygen gasped when the pink hair man was pushed and Lucy fell to her knees crying. She felt to familiar, warm arms rap around her and hug her protectively, she looked up

"G-Gray" she chocked out and sobbed into his shirt, he just held her tighter glaring at Natsu who was on the floor staring at Lucy in horror, soon some of the workers from Zodiac came and threw Natsu out. Gray looked down at the blonde and was even more angered when he saw her shirt, it was all wrinkled and up higher then what she would normally have.

Lucy looked up at him, teary eyed and all his anger was put aside for the moment and he kissed the blonde just like the man before, except this one was full of love and care and was gentle. Lucy gladly accepted and kissed him back, and left work with Gray early. When they walked out the door they were met with pink,

"Lucy, I-" Natsu started but was interrupted by a punch to the gut knocking the wind out of him. Gray had punched him and was now being held back by Lucy making sure he didn't do anything rash.

"If you ever associate yourself with Lucy other then when Romeo is around then I will beat the shit out of you!" Gray boomed before taking Lucy's hand and walking back home. Lucy looked behind them and saw Natsu looking at them and he saw the fear in her eyes that he once used to love to see but now it made him sick.

After they came back home, Lissanna immediately walked up to them,

"Guy's I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another 2 ho-" she stopped when she saw Lucy, he eyes were puffy and red and her mascara was running and her clothing was messed, she gasped and ran to the blonde "What happened?" Gray looked at her and said one word full of hate and venom,

"Natsu" Lissanna looked at him with wide eyes and then hugged the blonde in front of her. After a bit she left and Gray took Lucy upstairs to their room so she could shower and change, while she was in the shower Gray changed into his pajama's and laid on his and Lucy's bed and sighed.

He was wondering what caused Natsu to behave like that, yeah he was drunk but Gray had never seen him pull something like that with anyone even when he was drunk. Gray thought of the possibility of him actually having feelings and that's what possessed him to do such things to her but, he just couldn't think that Natsu liked Lucy like that but he still had his doubts.

His thoughts were interrupted by a click, and the bathroom door opening. Lucy emerged and laid down next to him, she just stared at the ceiling for a bit until she felt movement next to her. Gray rolled on top of her and had his hands on either side of her face holding him up so he wouldn't put all his weight on the girl below him. Lucy looked at him curiously and he leaned in and kissed her, it was quick but it felt longer then what it actually was.

They slowly pulled apart and looked in each others eyes before Gray spoke breaking the silence and cupping her cheek with one of his hands and rubbing his thumb across her smooth skin.

"You know I love you right?" Lucy looked at him, shocked. He had done many things for her and said sweet things but he had never said that to her before, Lucy blushed and smiled a little and nodded. Gray looked at her and smiled,

"Then don't worry about what happened, your with me, I love you" he repeated Lucy smiled and looked into his eyes, she leaned up and kissed him,

"I love you too" she said when they broke away. Gray smiled and continued to kiss her after that.

Lets just say that they shouldn't be disturbed for awhile.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**~X3X3X~**

******"Hey, Lis? I *****sigh* ****I-I need you to get me something,"**

* * *

**Well here's another chapter, personally, I liked this one the most next to the first one. This chapter had a lot of GrayLu moments and a twisted NaLu moment XD. I love that ending that I made though! I would not want to walk in on what happened after that XD!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Slowly Realizing

**Its been a long time since I've updated this story**

**hasn't it?**

**Things are getting really busy around home and school so that's probably why,**

**but I will try to update at least every weekend **

**and maybe some days in the week!**

**And as some of you may have noticed I have taken 'Bitten' and 'Secret'**

**down because I need to focus on some of my more favorite and followed stories.**

**I apologize for those of you who like those two stories though I still have the documents,**

**so I may or may not continue them but if I do im going to change them up a bit because I find them to quick and short.**

**Anyways, so I wanted to ask you guys a question,**

**Out of all my stories which two would you like me to update more often,**

**I will still work on the others so don't worry.**

**But I wanted to know because some are more popular then others and**

**my friend**

**Emily**

**wants me to update my newest one, "She who reads the stars' and 'The pain of a singer'.**

**To be honest I love those ones and Lucy Winter the most,**

**so that's probably why then are being updated more often. Sorry about that again.**

**But like I said which two would you like me to update more?**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Slowly realizing**

**"Hey, Lis? I *****sigh* ****I-I need you to get me something,"**

* * *

It has been three months since (July, so now they will be on their last year of high school) the incident at the bar and what happened between Gray and Lucy at home, many would thing that things would be awkward between the two teens but they thought wrong. If anything the two are much closer then before, Lucy at first had to admit she was a bit worried because one of her friends had a boyfriend before and after they did 'it' he ditched her right after. Though Lucy shook the thought of Gray leaving her away, Gray was different he wouldn't do something like that to her and she was glad she did. They are currently in the kitchen cooking, well Lucy is and Gray is trying to get the kids to sit down,

"Come on Christopher! Annabella! You cant eat if you keep running around," he called as he chased the twins around the kitchen. Lucy laughed at the twins while the twins just chanted,

"We don't wanna,"

"We don't wanna!"

Wendy came down at that moment yawning and rubbing her eyes, Lucy was the first to see Wendy and greeted her,

"Hey baby, did you get a good nights sleep?" Wendy nodded and plopped herself down at the table, when the twins saw this the ran to their seats. Lucy laughed at Grays expression, he looked frustrated and confused at the same time as he saw the twins sitting at the table with no fuss. Gray looked at Lucy then to Wendy,

"Wendy you have to come down here when the twins do now," Lucy laughed harder at Wendy's confused expression while Gray just sluggishly walked up behind Lucy and wrapped his arms around her while wresting his head on her shoulder. Lucy hummed, Gray closed his eyes while listening to Lucy,

"Hey babe?" he asked. Lucy nodded in acknowledgement and waited for him to continue, "Can you sing it?" Lucy stopped her cooking and glanced to the side where he was and gave him a confused look,

"Sing what?"

"What you were humming a minute ago, it was nice," Lucy smiled at him. On the other side of the room though Wendy was giggling at her 'mommy' and 'daddy', she liked seeing her mom happy and she hasn't seen her this happy since she and the twins came into her life or when she got the house. Lucy then started a verse of the song she was humming, (Don't own this, its This girl by Cady Groves)

**"You got your keys, but where ya goin'? **

**The third degree just isn't workin' **

**Cause you walked out without asking me to go **

**And if I followed you home, would you be alone?**

**I checked your phone, cause it was beepin' **

**Are you alone? I know you're creepin' **

**Cause you walked out without asking me to go **

**But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone"**

She finished the verse and continued to hum while she got plates out for the rest of them. Gray looked bewildered by her choice of lyrics,

"Why would you sing a song like that?" she shrugged. Gray just nodded and walked over to the table and sat at his pot next to wendy while Lucy sat in between the twins. Everyone ate their breakfast while talking about what has been happening at school, also Wendy was getting all excited about Lucy's upcoming birthday which meant she would finally turn 18 and could live her life freely. Lucy was very excited to but she just made it seem like it wasn't a big deal, but Gray could see how happy Lucy was and he was glad that Lucy was happy.

Gray and Lucy have been together for almost one year now and they were both happy with the way things were in their life. They had each other, the twins and Wendy and they loved their small little family. Lucy's birthday was coming up in about two weeks and he has something planned for, but their is also one very important detail that ties everything together and he was sure to let Wendy in on it.

But what he didn't know was that Lucy's dad was planning on making a surprise visit that day too, and not a pleasant one at that.

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

Later that day Gray and Lucy went to work at the bar, apparently some of the staff members of Zodiac were sick and so the two volunteered to help out, Mira also informed them that they got new uniforms which Gray was not to happy about the girls uniform and tried to convince Mira to let Lucy wear something less revealing but Mira said it was what their boss ordered.

Lucy's outfit consisted of a black frilly mini skirt while her top was a white with a big hole in the back revealing her skin the top was sleeveless and her shoes were black open toe heels and she wore a gold apron around her waist. Lucy laughed at his poor attempts to change her uniform, but she did like the new one better and she also liked Gray's, he wore black dress pants and shoes while his shirt was a midnight blue button up shirt, he left two buttons undone and had the same golden apron around his waist just like Lucy. Gray took one look at her and said,

"I don't like it," then huffed and turned his head away. Lucy frowned,

"Why does it not look goo on me?" She felt like she had just been hit with a ton of bricks but she couldn't figure out why she was feeling so emotional all of a sudden, she could feel hot tears pricking the corner of her eyes. Gray saw this and panicked,

"No, Lu you look great in it but I don't like you revealing so much around all the drunk men in here especially with what happened with Natsu," he looked at her and saw that she still looked the same and couldn't help but wonder why she was so emotional, he sighed "come here," and he opened his arms up for her to come into. Lucy took one step forward and walked into his waiting embrace, he kissed her forehead and sighed again,

"Why are you so emotional lately?" Lucy's nose scrunched up in confusion,

"I don't I just a I guess," but something in Gray's mind said it was more then what she said but he ignored it and let her go.

"Lu, your beautiful no matter what your in ok? So don't be so upset just remember I always think your beautiful," Lucy smiled and pecked him on the lips before walking behind the bar with Mira, Gray scratched the back of his neck,

"Damn why is she so emotional lately," he ran a hand down his face and sighed,

"So what's got you so frustrated ice-freak," Gray knew this voice, and he hated it. He looked up and glared at the salmon haired man while said boy just smirked, "Miss me?"

"Listen here ash-for-brains, don't you dare go near Lucy ever again!" Natsu looked shocked for a moment before regaining composure,

"You have no say over what I can and cannot do so I can go over to Lucy if I want," Gray balled his hands into fists and was a bout to yell something until he heard the voice of the women he loves,

"Gray! Come on you have to get to work!" Gray nodded and then turned to glare at Natsu one more time,

"Im not joking Natsu you lay a hand on her again and I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you," Natsu glared right back and said,

"And im not joking either _Gray _im not giving up on Lucy, not now." he then turned around and walked towards a table with his friends in it.

While Gray started serving people at the bar Lucy was cleaning the counter top when she got a sudden feeling of nausea, Lucy slapped a hand over her mouth making a loud noise that rang through the room, Gray and Mira turned to her with worry evident in their faces while Lucy just ran towards the women's washroom.

Lucy locked the doors so no one could get in and while she was leaning over one of the toilets she could hear Gray, Mira and even Natsu shouting at her to open the door, but she refused to. When she was done she realized something,

_I missed it_

_oh god!_

the color drained from her face as she fumbled with her phone, she dialed the first number that came to mind,

_**Riiiiiinnnnng**_

_**Riiiiiinnnnng**_

**_Riiiiiin-_**

_"Hello?"_

"Lis?" Lucy asked relived

"Lu? What's wrong? Was Levy not able to babysit tonight?" Lissanna asked worriedly, Lucy sighed realizing that she panicked her friend,

"No she is babysitting right now." Lucy leaned her head against the wall and sighed,

"Hey Lis? I *sigh* I-I need you to get me something,"

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**~X3X3X~**

**"Ms. Heartfillea, we have news regarding your mothers case," **

* * *

**So how was it? I know short Chapter again! but I have more stories to work on today so this is what you get~**

**I hope it wasn't to bad!? How did you like the nice little chat Gray and Natsu had, hm?**

**Well anyways**

**Next update: The pain of a Singer**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: This was her life

**Well,**

**So can you guys guess what's going on with Lucy?**

**Probably!**

**So like i said this isn't going to be a long story it will probably make it to chapter 12 or so,**

**i also might make some GrayLu fan fictions in the future,**

**but now two of my stories are almost done!**

**Im also going to be re-reading my stories to correct or add anything i forgot~**

**so make sure to watch for those!**

**I will give you a warning about it in the chapters i write if i had changed an important detail or not,**

**but i shouldn't be too much.**

**But yeah i hope you guys enjoy this chapter,**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Chapter 7: This was her life**

**~X3X3X~**

******"Ms. Heartfillea, we have news regarding your mothers case," **

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

After Lissanna came and delivered what Lucy asked her to, she came out of the girls restroom only to be pulled into a hard chest. Lucy looked up to see Gray standing there hugging her,

"Lu? What's wrong are you okay?" Lucy nodded. Gray sighed, "Don't scare us like that again," she nodded and looked over to the worried Mira and Natsu, giving them the best smile she could muster to reassure them.

"Sorry i just wasn't feeling good," Natsu raised a brow,

"How come you let Lissanna in but not us?" Lucy just shook her head, dismissing his question. Mira gave her a look and said,

"Well whatever the reason is, Lucy you and Gray should go home early so you can rest." Gray nodded in agreement and left to change. Mira walked up to Lucy and whispered in her ear, "You should tell him~" she giggled in turned away from the shocked blonde and continued to serve tables. '_How did she know?'_ was all Lucy could think as she changed back into her normal clothing and meeting Gray outside Zodiac. Gray looked at her and smiled while holding a hand out to her, she grabbed his hand and started walking as she sent a text to Levy letting her know that she was coming home early.

"Lucy, are you really okay?" She smiled softly at him and nodded, he sighed and looked ahead at the dark streets of Magnolia. Soon they arrived back at their house and unlocked the door,

"Levy-Chan~ were back!" Gray closed the door behind them as they saw Levy descending the stairs with the twins in her arms and Wendy behind her. Lucy smiled at her and held out her arms so she could take one of the twins,

"Lu-Chan, how come you and Gray are home so early?" she asked as she handed Christopher over to Lucy and Annabella to Gray. Gray looked down at the little girl in his arms, he never really noticed but her hair was much longer then when he first saw her (I realized i never really explained how the twins looked so here goes). Annabella now had shoulder length hair, her hair started off as a chestnut brown color, that faded into an amber color at her jaw and ended with platinum blonde hair like Lucy's. Her eyes were a crystal blue color, Christopher looked the exact same except his hair was short and looked like Gray's. Suddenly remembering Levy's question he looked up,

"Lu suddenly ran into the bathroom and she threw up, so I took her home." Levy gasped and looked at her best friend,

"Lu-Chan! Re you okay?!" Lucy giggled and nodded before leaving to the living room with Christopher. Levy looked back to Gray as she put her coat on,

"Gray make sure you take good care of Lu-Chan!" she said sternly. Gray nodded and opened the door for her as she left, Gray sighed and closed the door while readjusting Annabella in his arms. He locked the door and walked into the living room seeing Wendy sitting on the floor on her stomach in her black and white polka dotted pj's watching TV while Lucy was on the couch laying on her back with Christopher laying on her stomach. Lucy was softly smoothing out his hair continuously, Gray loved the sight of this and he smiled. Gray walked up to the couch still holding Annabella and asked,

"Mind if i join you guys?" Lucy looked up from him and smiled while slightly sitting up so Gray could go behind her, He nodded and sat down behind her almost laying down, she had her head resting on his chest while she was slightly laying down with Christopher still laying on her stomach and Annabella was laying in Grays left arm while his other arm was laying over Lucy's stomach. Lucy liked the feeling of Gray's warm hand over her stomach, it felt soothing she smiled and continued to smooth out his hair.

After awhile of being in that position they hear a small yawn and looked down to their right to see Wendy's big brown eyes staring up at them half-lidded.

"Mama~ Im tired," she whined. Lucy giggled as she leaned her head back to look at him, Gray sighed and nodded as he gave her the now sleeping Annabella as he carefully got up as Lucy held Annabella in her arm and Christopher's head against her stomach as she leaned up so they wouldn't wake up. Gray got up and stretched,

"Okay ill put her up to bed but we should probably put the twins in bed after," Lucy nodded and smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her forehead before carrying Wendy up the stairs. Gray opened the door with some difficulty with Wendy in his arms, he nudged it open with his foot and turned the nightlight on in her room before climbing up two steps of the stairs by the bunk bed. He carefully pulled the covers down and placed Wendy over the sheets and pulled the covers over her before kissing her forehead and whispering a goodnight.

Gray closed the door quietly behind him and walked down the stairs. He looked into the living room to see his favorite blonde and the twins still in the same position he left them in, he smiled and walked over to them and bent down to carefully pick up Annabella. Lucy sighed and slowly sat up and shifted Christopher so his head was laying on her chest with his legs resting on either side of her hips. They walked up the stairs and went into the twins room, since they already had their pajama's they just tucked them in goodnight and left to go to their room.

Lucy grabbed a pair of pajamas and started to change as Gray did the same, she changed into a pair of pajama shorts and one of Gray's T-shirts and hopped into bed followed by Gray who just wore bottoms to bed. Lucy laid on her side and sighed, she felt Gray's chest press up against her back and an arm drape around her as his forearm landed over her abdomen. Gray rested his head in the crook of her neck and kissed her neck,

"Goodnight Lucy," he breathed. Lucy couldn't help the soft smile come to her lips,

"Goodnight Gray," she said.

'_when should i tell him?'_ was the last thing she thought before she welcomed the darkness of the night.

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

The next morning Gray felt something soft on his cheek, he groggily opened his eyes and saw Lucy's face in front of his he noticed that she was only in one of his long sleeved dark blue shirts that just went to her mid-thy she giggled as she saw his face redden. She kissed his forehead and sat down with one leg under and the other hanging off the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her stomach as he groaned causing her to giggle again,

"Come on wake up sleepy head, the kids are waiting down stairs to eat." then he heard her stomach grumble, he chuckled,

"Looks like someone else is hungry too~" his voice was muffled by her stomach. Lucy sighed then smirked,

"If you don't get up to eat then i wont kiss you for a whole week~" she threatened. Lucy felt Gray stiffen against her as he shifted his head so he was now looking at her face,

"You wouldn't," he tested. Lucy smirked,

"Oh I would~" Gray growled and sat up. He looked at Lucy was by now laughing at him, he swiftly faced her and pulled her close to him so she was sitting in his lap, Lucy's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Gray what are y-?" she didn't get to finish her sentence whens he was cut off by Gray who put his lips over hers. Lucy put her hands through Gray's hair as he held onto her waist tightly. Gray pulled back needing air, they were both panting suddenly, Gray smirked.

"No you wouldn't." The he got up and walked downstairs leaving a breathless and slightly pouting Lucy. She huffed and got off the bed and followed Gray down the stairs to see everyone seated at the table waiting for her. She sighed and began to serve breakfast, when she got to Gray's plate she gave him his food and bent down and gave him a soft peck on the lips and said,

"Your a cheater~" then sat down in her own seat while Gray chuckled at her. Suddenly the home phone rang, Lucy sighed and rubbed her head. Gray noticed and put his fork down,

"Ill get it," then he grabbed the phone from the counter in the kitchen and stood in the doorway of the kitchen and dinning room.

"Hello?" he asked wondering why someone was calling so early in the morning.

_"Hello, Is Ms. Heartfillea available?"_ The voice asked. Gray looked confused, was this a prank or something? The heir to the Heartfillea konzern ran away a long time ago didn't she? Gray narrowed his eyes.

"Heartfillea?" he questioned. He heard Lucy choke on her food, she couched and wiped her mouth and turned to Gray with a serious look on her face,

"Gray hand me the phone!" Gray gave her a confused look but reluctantly handed her the phone. _'What the heck is going on?'_ he wondered as he watched Lucy walk into the kitchen with the phone, he came up behind her and rapped his arms around her and kept his ear at the back of the phone while resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hello?" she asked. There was a shuffling noise on the other line but then it stopped,

_"Ms._ Heartfillea?" The voice asked. Gray glanced at Lucy when he felt her stiffen, Lucy sighed

"Yes, this is." Gray looked at her wide eyed. She was the missing Heartfillea? He heard the voice sigh in relief,

_"Ms. Heartfillea my name is detective Mizuki Life,"_

"Okay, detective Mizuki is there something you need me for?"

_"Ms. Heartfillea, we have news regarding your mothers case," _Lucy's breath hitched. The voice continued, _"We have a total of two suspects of who the murderer is. Suspect one is Laxus Dreyar and Suspect Two is a man named Cobra. Im sorry this is all we have regarding the case but we will keep going until we find who has done this, have a nice day Ms. Heartfillea."_ The line went dead after that. Lucy's knees buckled and they gave out, she and Gray fell to the floor as she shook. Her mother. Its been so long since the murder and they have finally found suspects as to who has killed her mother.

Lucy started to silently sob as Gray called Lissanna to take the kids somewhere, she immediately came over and took them to her place to play when she heard Lucy crying. Gray picked up the sobbing blonde and carried her to the sofa in the living room, he sat down and rocked her in his lap like she was a child. He was sitting in a crossed position while her legs were bent and on either side of his legs, she had her arms wrapped around his neck while she cried into his shoulder and he held her tightly by the waist rubbing her back soothingly.

She slowly stopped her crying as she sniffled but still shook from all the things the detective had told her. Gray leaned back so he was slightly up but mostly laying down on the couch, he pulled Lucy down with him as she laid her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart and pulled her knees together and closer to Grays while she laid on her side. Gray silently ran his hands through her hair and then he spoke up,

"Lu? Are you a Heartfillea?" he felt her stiffen so he pulled her by the waist so her head was in the crook of his neck, still holding her tightly. He felt Lucy nod then shake her head,

"Technically i am, but not anymore." she sighed. Gray was confused. Weren't they always a happy and successful family? What happened? Why did she runaway?

"Lu? Why did you runaway and where did you stay, i mean i know about the, incident, but what happened?" Lucy sighed and buried her face deeper in his neck as she turned onto her stomach so their chest's were pressed together.

"Lift up my shirt," Gray's eyes widened,

"What?" he asked. He wasn't sure if he had herd it right,

"Lift up the back of my shirt Gray," He nodded slightly, still confused. He gently pulled the back of her (technically his) shirt up and gasped. All over her back were scars from glass bottles that were thrown at her, whips that cracked to her back. She chuckled softly,

"That isn't even the half of it," Gray took a sharp intake of breath, "You never noticed before because whenever you saw me without a shirt it was always to dark to see." Gray ran his fingers gently over her bare back, anger boiled within him,

"Lu? Who did this to you?" Gray already knew the answer but he didn't want to believe it. Why would he do something like this to his own daughter?

"_Mr. Heartfillea_ did," she said, venom evident in her voice. Gray hugged her tighter, "After my mother died, Jude started to drink, he blamed me for my mothers death, and i know it was my fault but the words he spoke still hurt me." She shook slightly. Gray shook his head, _'how could he blame his own daughter for a death that wasn't even her fault?'_ he was about to tell her it wasn't her fault but she continued. "I had worked at Zodiac since i was 13, saving money so i could leave that place."

"But Jude had other plans. When i turned 15 he tried to rape me thinking i was my mother, I ran away that day but i still didn't have enough money to by a place so i lived on the streets for three months until i found a apartment cheap enough to live in which was where i moved from to here." Lucy was shaking furiously now but she still continued in a weak voice, "One night i had met Wendy in an ally late at night when a man was bothering her, i decided to adopt her. I sent her to school and paid for new clothes for her and i got tight on money but worked harder and took side jobs to pay for all the expenses. About two years later the twins were dropped off on my door step with a note saying that their mother couldn't afford to take care of them and i guess she new about Wendy and asked me to take care of them". She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Money got tight and i worked more. That's when i met you at the mall and i got promoted with help from Mira and got this house for the kids. If everyone at Zodiac hadn't let me in and helped me then I-I don't think i would have such a great family right now let alone be here with you." Her voice cracked in the end. Gray was left speechless. She had been through and seen so much, too much for a girl like her. Gray pulled her face from his neck and cupped her cheeks. He leaned up and kissed her on the lips and wiped her tears, he leaned his forehead against hers,

"Lucy none of this was your fault. If you were not there with your mother who would have given a description of the murderer? Who would care for these kids? You made your mother happy, she had something to protect. Something she loved so much that she couldn't bare the thought of it being put through so much pain. You mother being murdered was never your fault, your mother protected you from that man for one reason." he paused as he looked at his girlfriend who was on the verge of breaking, "So you could live freely. Live a life you wanted not one that your father would control she wanted you to be loved like you were before not feel pain everyday of you life so you would feel guilty for letting her die or regret not dying with her. She protected you because you had a a life ahead of you, and you still do so stop blaming yourself!"

"G-Gray," she choked out as she hugged him and cried. Gray didn't mind the growing wetness on his shirt he just wanted her to feel better. And Lucy already was, she finally realized that none of this was her fault she shouldn't have had to suffer when she was supposed to be loved. The scars that littered her body were a constant reminder of what her life was like, but they were also a reminder of how strong she is and how far she has come since then.

Lucy looked at Gray while her tears spilled all over her face, the eyes that stared back at hers were full of warmth and love. Love. That's what she had wanted to see and feel ever since her mother died. And now.

She finally had it.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**~X3X3X~**

**"Hey Lissanna? I need you to help me with a surprise for Lucy."**

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you guys liked this Chapter. If your lucky i may update another one tonight but let me know what you guys thought and who do you guys think killed Lucy's mother?**

**Laxus or Cobra**

**It may surprise you who i choose or maybe not~**

**Well i was listening to Chandelier by Cia when i wrote this and Stay with me by Sam smith so that's how i was able to type all this lol!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review! **


	8. Chapter 8: Planning surprises

**So new chapter!**

**Not much to say so yeah**

**O.o**

**awkward silence~**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Planning surprises**

**~X3X3X~**

**"****Hey Lissanna? I need you to help me with a surprise for Lucy."**

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

The next day (one week from Lucy's birthday) Lucy, Gray and the kids were getting ready to have a day out just having fun because they haven't had any family time recently. Lucy and Gray were currently trying to help the twins get dressed while Wendy ran around squealing 'Family day! Family day!', Lucy sighed as she slipped Annabella's arm through her white t shirt while pulling up her baby pink overalls. Gray was doing the exact same thing to Christopher except he wore a white t-shirt with midnight blue overall's. When they were finished the twins sat on the floor giggling while Lucy and Gray looked at each other and sighed.

Lucy picked up Annabella and brought her into the bathroom, setting her down on the counter facing her. Gray came behind Lucy -leaving Christopher with Wendy- and wrapped his arms around her middle, resting his head on her shoulder and watched her as she put Annabella's chesnut, amber and platnem blonde hair in two small pigtails with curls at the bottom. Annabella giggled and bobbed her head side to side and felt her pigtails dangle, Gray chuckled along with Lucy as she helped her off the counter and let her crawl around into her room. Gray watched her crawl into her room them spun Lucy around so she was now facing him, her eyes widened at the sudden movement but didn't have much time to react as she felt Gray's lips press against her's.

She tangled her fingers in his hair while he pulled her closer and held her by the waist. Gray deepened the kiss and held her tighter, Lucy was first to break the kiss, desperately in need of air, they were both panting now and still in the same position, Lucy looked up into Grays eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips before pushing herself off the edge of the counter.

"Come on we still need to get ready," she then turned around and walked to their room with Gray following close behind. Gray closed the door behind them as Lucy walked up to her closet and picked up some clothing for her to wear. Gray, once again came up behind her as Lucy took off her top to put on the other one she picked out when Gray did the same thing he did in the bathroom accept this time he kissed her shoulder, Lucy sighed.

"Come on Gray we need to get going," she said as she raised the shirt over her head and slipped it on. Gray reluctantly released her from his grip and went to get dressed. Lucy finished getting ready as she started to put on her shoes and wait for Gray. Lucy was wearing a pair of low-wasted (they hang just at her hips) white ripped skinny jeans, a baby pink tank top, a leather half jacket with a pair of black heeled ankle boots and her necklace. Her hair was in a high pony tail with a slight curl to it at the bottom which reached her mid back, gold hoops and a small amount of make-up on. Gray thought she looked _hot_.

Lucy thought the same about Gray though, he was wearing a midnight blue T-shirt, black denim jeans, and a black leather jacket like Lucy's. Wendy looked between the two teens and smiled as she noticed the color of their shirts, both of their shirts matched one of the twins, Luc's with Annabella's and Gray's with Christopher. Wendy looked down at herself she guessed she matched both of them, She wore black legging underneath her white shorts, a midnight blue long sleeved shirt with black ankle boots. Wendy giggled and opened the door, skipping out of it.

Gray chucked at the bluenette and picked up Annabella as Lucy did the same to Christopher and locked the door behind them, Gray grabbed Lucy's hand with his unoccupied arm and laced their fingers. She smiled at him and then turned her gaze to the small boy in her arms while bouncing him on her hip, he giggled and squealed in delight at the movement. Gray smiled down at her and continued to walk toward the direction of the park and where the slightly dazed Wendy was.

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

Romeo was out for a walk in the park with his brother, recently he has been spending more time with him (since the whole Lucy incident) which made him really happy. Romeo grinned as he pulled his brother's hand towards a nearby ice cream truck,

"Come on Natsu-nii! Lets get some ice cream!" Natsu sighed and shook his head,

"Romeo you have to many sweets," he said sounding like a father. Romeo huffed and pouted,

"Do not!" he denied. Natsu raised a brow at his little brother and crossed his arms over his chest, Romeo fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he averted his gaze from his big brother,

"Romeo! You had _candy_ for lunch!"

"_SO?!"_ Natsu smacked his face and just continued to be dragged by Romeo to the ice cream truck.

**~X3X3X~**

Lucy sat on a nearby bench when they arrived at the park as Wendy went to play on the playground nearby and Gray left with Annabella to get some ice cream, leaving her alone with Christopher. Lucy looked down at her stomach, she was already starting to show a bit but it wasn't obvious yet and she was thankful for that, she needed to wait for the right moment to tell him. Christopher was hugging her stomach and using the slight bump as a pillow, Lucy was surprised that Gray hasn't noticed yet and yet again she was thankful for that too. She figured he was just busy with some other things, and how right she was.

Lucy looked up suddenly seeing a shadow by her feet, there stood Natsu and Romeo she smiled at them and signaled for them to sit down, Romeo shook his head and said,

"Im going to get some ice cream, see you Lucy-nee!" She smiled at him and turned to Christopher as Natsu sat down beside her, she bounced Christopher up and down as he squealed. Natsu chuckled,

"So Luce, what are you doing here alone?" Lucy looked at him and tilted her head. She wasn't alone! Didn't he see Gray a minute ago? Lucy just shrugged and turned to Natsu,

"Im not here alone Natsu," He quirked a brow and looked around in a suggestive manner, Lucy sighed and shook her head. "_Gray_, Wendy and Annabella are here too, so don't even try anything~" Natsu shook his head solemnly.

"Luce im really sorry for what i did back then," Lucy looked shocked for a moment before she smiled sweetly making his heart skip a beat.

"Natsu its okay i forgive you, so don't worry okay?" Natsu nodded. At that moment Gray choose to come back to see the two happily chatting, his anger flared but he had to remind himself that the twins were there and he couldn't do anything to Natsu in public like this. He calmly sat beside Lucy and sat Annabella on his lap, Natsu raised a brow at his stiffness but decided not to say anything. Gray shifted a little and handed Lucy her vanilla flavored ice cream and started to eat his bubble gum (yes that's actually a flavor, lol) ice cream.

Lucy took a lick of her ice cream and then put it in front of Christopher so he could try, he hesitantly took a small lick of the cool substance and smiled. Gray and Natsu chuckled simultaneously which ended in the two glaring at each other and Lucy giggling at the two, Annabella and Christopher looked between the twos exchange and then looked at each other, they shrugged and took another lick from their parents ice cream. Gray sighed until they heard a shriek,

"AHHHHHH!"

Lucy and Gray's head snapped up at the familiar voice, when they turned toward the direction of the scream they saw Wendy being pushed off by a group of boys around her age and Romeo just bellow.

"WENDY!" They picked up the twins and ran to her who was now in Romeo's arms crying Natsu was close behind with a look of worry and pride mixed, worry for Wendy and Pride for his brother who had caught the young bluenette. One Lucy and Gray reached the Wendy immediately ran over to them and hugged the two, Gray and Lucy responded quickly and hugged her trying desperately to get her to stop crying. Soon she calmed down enough so it was just sniffles and hiccups, Luc kissed her forehead and held her close also crying silently, while Gray rubbed her back and looked at Romeo,

"Romeo, thank you so much!" Romeo blushed and looked away while Natsu took this chance to pull out his phone and snap a picture of Romeo blushing, Natsu chuckled and put his phone away. Romeo looked up at Gray holding a Crying Lucy who still had a death grip on Wendy and the twins being squished in between, he smiled

"Its no problem Gray, im just glad Wendy's not hurt!" Natsu had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing, oh he was so going to tease him about this later. Gray nodded and ran a hand through his hair and helped Lucy stand up, he picked up Wendy who has now fallen asleep while Lucy held Christopher in her arms and held onto Annabella's hand and walked away. Natsu walked up beside Romeo and put a hand on his head while grinning,

"You llllliiike her~"

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

After Lucy, Gray and the kids got home they set the twins down for a nap and let Wendy sleep longer while they laid down together on the couch in the living room and watched a movie in their pj's. Lucy was closest to the edge of the couch while Gray was in behind her spooning her while his hand rested on her stomach, Lucy was a bit nervous that Gray might notice what she has been hiding from him but she decided he would know on her birthday. Unluckily for her Gray did notice the small bump she had, he looked down at her

"Hey, babe?" Lucy shifted onto her back and away from the movie,

"Hmmm?" she hummed in response. Gray looked down at her again a bit concerned this time,

"Have you gained weight?" Lucy looked at him, she wanted to say the reason as to why she was gaining weight but she couldn't. Not yet anyways, she smiled slightly,

"A little~" then she shifted onto her side again and began to watch the movie, Gray shifted up a bit and kissed her temple while rubbing her stomach, she smiled up at him as he did the same back,

"Well doesn't matter anyways, i still love you," then he kissed her on the lips. Lucy smiled into the kiss,

"I love you too," she murmured against his lips. Gray smirked and laid back down, pulling Lucy closer in the process but she didn't mind she was just happy to have someone like Gray in her life.

After the movie Gray received a phone call, he excused himself and went into the kitchen. When he answered the phone he heard a familiar voice,

_"So Gray you wanted to talk to me about something?"_ Gray sighed, it was Lissanna.

"Hey Lissanna? I need you to help me with a surprise for Lucy."

**~On the other end~**

"WHAT!?" Lissanna yelled into the phone, Gray sighed through the phone and was silent for a moment before he spoke a little softer which she assumed Lucy was aware of how weird the call was getting,

"_Exactly what i said Lissanna that's what my surprise is for Lucy but i need your help because i think i have an idea of what its going to look like but i need another girls opinion other then_ Wendy's!" Lissanna giggled. '_Gray really just needs to believe in himself more_',

"That's so cute! Sure ill help you but ill get Mira to say that you were at work covering for someone's shift so Lucy wont get suspicious," Gray sighed and she could hear him smile on the other end which made her giggle,

_"Thanks a lot Lissanna. Your a big help!"_ Lissanna nodded even though he couldn't see her,

"No problem Gray but don't doubt yourself to much im sure she will be happy~" Gray chuckled.

_"I hope, again though thanks Lissanna."_ then the line went dead. Lissanna smiled at her cellphone and sighed,

"Oh Lucy, your in for a big surprise soon."

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**~X3X3X~**

**"Happy birthday baby,"**

* * *

**I know its pretty short! But whatever i cant wait to type these next few chapters its going to be so nice and bad at the same time but you will get what i mean soon~**

**Hope you liked it~**

**Love it? Hate? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Three Day's

**Hey guys so im back with a third chapter **

**I just have some inspiration for this one i guess!**

**Don't worry i am going to type some chapters for the rest but its a bit hard for one of them,**

**but im trying.**

**I only have things decided for three of my stories,**

**so that's why im not updating my others as much cuz for one, im no good at the whole magic thing.**

**And two my ideas that i think for the rest are all for later chapters,**

**and i need fillers for in between those important moments.**

**This may be the last chapter until maybe Wednesday or the weekend,**

**but if i don't do either its because **

**of classes and homework **

**or because on the weekend my Best girl friend and best guy friend are coming over,**

**and he will go on Friday so the day he comes but the girl will be staying until Sunday**

**so i may or may not update this one**

**and just do the others**

**I apologize in advance if it upsets you!**

**Also something funny happened in my vocals class today, i was trying to get my friend Angela's attention and no matter how many time Angel and i called her she didn't respond**

**so i decided to say something random like **

**'poopala' and for some reason she looked at us and said 'huh?'. Angel and I burst out laughing so now Angela's names is poopala!**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Three days**

**~X3X3X~**

**"Happy birthday baby,"**

* * *

**~X3X3X~**

"Im sorry Ms. Heart but its gone." Lucy and Gray could only stare out of shock of what they were told, the horrible news that neither wanted to hear come from the women's mouth. Slowly Lucy's shocked expression turned into one of great sadness, never mind her but what had **_he_**done, to his own family slowly but surely fresh hot tears cascaded down the blondes face as she processed the news. Gray clenched his fist's into fist, pure anger filed him, what had she ever done to do something like this?

Gray looked down at his beautiful blonde, he hugged her shaking form as he tried to calm him self down. He needed to be there for her, a lot was happening revolving her family, _his_ family. The women sat there solemnly she had more to say but she would let them grieve for now, she looked at Lucy. She was strong, her state was nothing to joke about she was battered and bruised and yet she hadn't cried a single tear until she had told them both, she wasn't concerned for herself just for the people who surround her,

She didn't deserve this.

She was kind-hearted, caring, loving and despite all she has been through her heart and happiness never tainted. It was never darkened or forced it was just natural, the golden glow that surrounded her was shinning brightly. Though the pain was slowly eating at her, this moment by far was the worst pain she had ever felt and the women new this but she could also bring some of that golden glow back into her with the news she would say next.

Gray looked up at the women and she smiled softly, he didn't understand. Why would she smile at a time like this? Was she happy they were suffering? But then again why would she enjoy this, is there something that could possibly be good from this outcome? No, no news she had could be good coming from the current situation, but still that smile almost as if she was telling them 'there is something to gain from this' but how?

Lucy gripped harder onto Gray's shirt, she needed his support more then ever now and she couldn't care less where that _man_- _**No**_ that-that _**monster **_was at the moment as long as he never went near her again that's all that mattered now. He has inflicted enough pain in her life she could take everything from before, but this was beyond what she could handle. She felt Gray shift her onto his lap and have her face foreword once again, his head rested on her head and hands laced on her stomach. She sniffled and looked up, the women was still smiling softly,

"But-" the women continued, and smiled wider then before and looked at the young adults before her, "There is more to the situation," and with that hope was restored into both Gray and Lucy's hearts.

But

You will need an explanation as to what is going on.

Lest go back Three days (this includes today),

Three days before Lucy's birthday.

Three days before Gray will give Lucy the surprise he can only hopes she accepts.

Three day's before Lucy will tell Gray what's going on with her and she only hopes that he will except the news.

Three day's before something tragic will happen to the happy family that will leave anger, sadness and maybe even hatred.

And Three days before Jude Heartfillea will visit the happy family and taint the precious blondes Happy eighteenth birthday.

* * *

**~X3Three Days3X~**

"Gray~" a blonde whined. She was currently laying on the living room couch with a raven haired boy, the boy smirked up at her and looked at her with innocent eyes,

"Yes Lu?" Lucy groaned wand let her head fall back. She was resting her aching back when Gray decided to join in, he was worried about her because he found her throwing up in the bathroom that morning and he just wanted to be with her. Though he made sure to make himself comfortable with his girlfriend, she was laying down on the couch resting and watching T.V while he laid down half on her and half off, he had his head laying on her slightly swelled stomach-which he has yet to notice is not from what he thinks- and the rest on his body was laying to the side while he kept his arms rapped around her waist.

Lucy rolled at his im-so-innocent-so-you-cant-stay-mad-at-me-look that was clearly not convincing her, she has been trying to get up and use the bathroom for about 5 minutes now and he wont let her go. Lucy glared down at him, her hormones getting the best of her,

"Gray if you don't let me go right now, i will just go on the couch (Nasty~) and you will be the one to clean it up~" she warned him. Gray gulped and reluctantly released Lucy and helped her up from her position, as soon as she stood up she held onto her stomach Gray noticed this and coked a brow,

"Hey babe? Why are you holding your stomach like that?" Lucy glared at him making him step back a little, she gritted her teeth

"Because you made me hold it in for five minutes," she huffed and turned to make her way to the bathroom. What she said was the truth-well half true, she did really have to use the bathroom but its also because her stomach is getting heavier and it felt better when she held it. She also wondered how clueless Gray can get, she figured its because they have been out with Natsu so much, she shrugged and shut the bathroom door behind her.

Gray sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he has been wanting to spend some more alone time with her because as of lately Lissanna (ever since Gray and her talked) has been taking the kids off their hands so they could spend more quality time but Lucy hasn't been her usual self lately. She has been a bit more easily agitated lately, sore, sudden sickness and other things he just couldn't explain. _'Maybe she's- No she couldn't be it was only once!' _he denied and laid on his side with his back pressed against the couch and closed his eyes. Gray heard a 'click' come from upstairs and assumed Lucy was now out of the bathroom as he heard her quite footsteps approach him but he kept his eyes closed.

He heard Lucy stop in front of him, then a pause before he heard her sigh. He heard shuffling and then felt a light, warm fabric cover him from his shoulder down, he felt her lean in slightly and press her soft lips to his forehead. He smiled slightly but not enough for her to notice, he had some doubts about how there relationship was going but this destroyed all the negative thoughts he had. He could hear her start to leave but his eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist, Lucy looked down into his ocean blue eyes, she had thought he was asleep but he was clearly awake.

Gray smiled warmly and without any words rose the blanket on the side closest to the edge of the couch, Lucy knew what he was imply and she smiled before walking back and crawling in beside him. Gray dropped his arm along with the blanket and pulled her close, Lucy sighed in content and snuggled closer to his chest. She looked up at him and their gazes locked, Lucy bit her lip and shifted her eyes to his lips and then looked back into is eyes he chuckled and leant down placing a soft kiss on her plump lips.

"I love you," Gray told her.

Lucy smiled and sighed once again before snuggling back into his chest and closing her eyes, Gray pulled her closer and stroked her hair while closing his own eyes.

"I love you too," she said, listening to the steady beating of his heart. Soon both Gray and Lucy fell asleep listening to each others slow breathing and beating hearts.

**~X3With Lissanna3X~**

Lissanna and the kids were currently walking back to their house where a sleeping Gray and Lucy lay in the living room on the couch. Lissanna looked down at Wendy who was carrying her baby brother, they both know about Gray's intentions for Lucy's birthday and they were both overjoyed with what he had planned. Wendy suddenly looked up to Lissanna,

"Auntie Lis? How come you have been taking us everyday now since papa told you?" she asked with her big innocent dough eyes. Lissanna smiled and sighed while looking ahead, turning a corner to Lucy's street.

"Because im trying to get Your mom and dad to spend a bit more time together before the birthday surprise happens~" Wendy nodded and smiled the whole way back to their house. When they arrived Lissanna unlocked the door with the spare key she borrowed and opened it for the kids and the locked it behind them, Lissanna helped them take off their shoes and then started to walk towards the living room,

"Gray, Lucy were ba-" she stopped short when she saw the position the two were in on the couch. Gray was in the inner part of the couch on his right side with his arms protectively around Lucy who was snuggled up against his chest, both their legs were tangled with one another and they were both under the tanned colored blanket. Lissanna smiled and Wendy giggled at her parents, she found that it was nice to see them so close and able to spend alone time with one another. Wendy looked up to her 'aunt' and smiled, Lissanna nodded and walked up the stairs to put the twins to bed and tuck Wendy in.

After Lissanna made sure the twins were sleeping peacefully in their beds and that Wendy was tucked in, she went downstairs where Gray and Lucy were located. She smiled and sighed before walking toward the door. She took one look back at the two sleeping figures on the couch and smiled, she turned and locked the door again on her way out and looked at the darkened sky,

"Gray i hope she say's yes for both of you," and with that she started her walk home.

* * *

**~X3Day Two3X~**

Gray groaned and slowly opened his eyes to the blinding light radiating through the living room window's. He sighed and shifted onto his back when he went to hug a certain blonde closer to him he felt nothing but air. Gray looked to the sighed with a quizzical look on his face, where had his favorite blonde girl gone? He suddenly heard a weird noise come from the bathroom (that cant be good O.o) and he lazily got up to check which he assumed would just be someone in the washroom. Gray walked up the stairs leading to the hall containing the room to the bathroom, when he reached the door his eyes widened.

Lucy was leaning over the toilet throwing who-knows-what up and she looked terrible, Gray quickly rushed up to her and held her hair while rubbing her back soothingly she soon stopped and leant down against the wall to the side. Gray wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him as he stroked her hair, Lucy sighed and closed her eyes, Gray looked down at her with concerned eyes, she had done that yesterday but only once and now it was happening again!

Gray kissed her forehead and laid his head on top of hers, she didn't mind of course she was just happy that he was trying to make her feel better when she was 'sick' or so he thought. She hoped that if this happened on her birthday tomorrow that Gray wouldn't hear this time so he wouldn't keep worrying about how her health was the whole day, don't get her wrong she loved when he was worrying about her but she overheard Wendy talking to the twins about there being a big surprise Gray planned. Lucy felt bad that he was wasting so much time on her and if she were to be caught like this again his plans would surely go to waste which made Lucy's stomach drop.

"Im sorry," she whispered. Gray looked at her like she had two heads, _was she seriously apologizing for being sick!? _Gray asked himself. He kissed her forehead again and sighed,

"Babe, you don't need to apologize for being sick it would be like the same thing as me getting you a gift that you loved and apologize for it. It doesn't make much sense." Lucy looked down at her lap and played with the hem of her shirt.

"M'kay." she mumbled. Gray smirked and stood up bringing Lucy along with him, when they were standing straight up he picked her up bridal style and walked out the door. Lucy giggled and squealed,

"Gray, put me down!" Gray just stuck his tongue out childishly and shook his head.

"Nope your staying with me the rest of the day~" he grinned. Lucy giggled and kissed him on the cheek,

"Fine but this time at least let me go when i need to use the washroom or get some food." Gray frowned a bit but knew he couldn't not let her do those thing's so he nodded his head, but suddenly smirked.

"Fine~ But you have to take me with you~" he teased. Lucy blushed and lightly smacked his chest,

"P-Pervert!" Gray chuckled at her scarlet red face and poked her cheek.

"Hai, Hai. As long as you spend the rest of the time with me~" Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes but nodded anyways to which he gave her a kiss as reward for agreeing to his terms. And for the rest of the day they just stayed around the house and talked about nothing in particular, Lucy was happy though as she thought,

_'Times like this gives me more confidence so i can tell you.'_

* * *

**~X3Lucy's Birthday3X~**

Lucy woke up and yawned, she was lucky that she wasn't throwing up by now. Now that Lucy thought about it, what was now? She grabbed her phone off the side table and turned the screen on she looked at the time,

_'1:25PM'_ Lucy's eyes widened. How long had she been sleeping!? She flipped her legs over the side and placed her feet firmly on the floor, she suddenly cringed and hopped over to her slippers.

"Cold floor~ Cold floor~" she chanted. Lucy sighed when her feet were in the warm fuzzy slipper's as she went to pick out her outfit for the day, she decided she didn't really want to dress up so she decided to just put on a dress and pull her hair back into a high ponytail. The dress was strapless and pure black with 2 white lines going up and down on the left and right side of it while the same happened to the bottom of the dress except it went from left to right and the lines were thicker. In the middle was a thin white belt that she made sure was a little looser then it should be because of her stomach, she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face and to top everything off she wore black flats that she hasn't warn outside yet.

By the time Lucy was finished it was about 2 o'clock, she sighed and walked out of her room and down the stairs. She had her eyes closed and was humming some unknown tune and when she opened them she was greeted by a fully decorated room and a lot of familiar smiling faces. Lucy jumped and landed on the third step of the stairs with a thud, Gray immediately ran over and helped her up. Lucy was still dazed when Gray pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Happy birthday baby," he said then kissed her on the forehead. Lucy smiled up at him and returned the hug,

"Did you plan this Gray?" Gray nodded and released her. He grinned,

"Come on there are people who have been dying to see you~" He said as she started to pull her further into the room, The whole main floor was covered in blue and pink streamers and balloons. There was a happy birthday banner just above the TV, Lucy chuckled and smiled, she thanked Gray for what he had planned but he just brushed it off. Lucy looked at all the familiar faces, Mira, the Zodiac staff, Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Lissanna, the kids, Romeo, Elfman, Erza, Mystogan, Cana and-. Lucy stopped, she turned away from Gray and looked at a group of _very _familiar faces,

_'Oh. My. Mavis!'_

There in front of her was her old group of friends form her old life,

Erza scarlet heiress to the Scarlet cattery company, nineteen years old, only child, parents are currently dead.

Jellal and Mystogan Fernandez, twins , heiress's to the Fernandez fashion industry, nineteen years old, parents are deceased.

Cana Alberona, Gambler and drinker, daughter of Gildarts Clive, eighteens years old, mother is deceased.

Lucy remembered them, she ran over to the closest person there who happened to be Erza. Erza hugged her back just as tightly as Lucy did to her, Lucy was crying by now when she pulled back

"H-How?" Jellal smiled at her,

"Gray over there contacted us," Lucy looked over to where he gestured and smiled at Gray who had caught up with her. Lucy kissed Gray on the cheek and then turned to Cana, she in return grinned mischievously and groped Lucy's generous chest,

"My my, Lucy look how much you've grown~" The men were blushing madly at the scene and looking away while Lucy winced at Cana's touch,

"Ouch Cana! That hurts!" Lucy squeaked as she put her arms protectively over her chest. Cana looked shocked and then confused, she had done this many times to the blonde girl before her and all she would do was ell her to stop touching her boobs but never said it hurts. Gray grabbed her hand and led her away, Lucy looked back to them and mouthed,

"Talk later?"

The four nodded and she smiled before following Gray to the center of the room (Here comes the surprise!). Gray abruptly stopped gaining everyone's attention, he looked to Lissanna and she just giggled and smiled along with Wendy. Lucy was reall confused now, she let Gray take her hands in his as he started to speak,

"Lucy. From the first day i met you in the mall with the kids, i could tell you were different from the rest." Lucy's eyes widened, _'is he going to-?'_ Gray continued, "We started to hang out a bit after that. I would come over often and hang out with you or join you in playing with the kids. Soon i realized i was developing strong feelings for you and i wasn't sure how you would react to them, but when i finally asked the feelings were mutual." Lucy had tears brimming in her eyes, "I became apart of your life as well as Wendy's and the twins, there were times when it was rough but we always got through it. Our feelings got stronger up to now, what i want to say is-" (im breaking up with you XD no you guys would kill me if i said that~!) Gray was interrupted.

"BE A **_MAN_** AND ASK HER!" Nobody even needed to look back to know who that was. Gray threw him an annoyed look but looked back to Lucy, he cleared his throat trying to hide the blush while Lucy giggled. Natsu though... well lets just say it looks like his body is burning with flames from the anger he is feeling toward Gray. Gray got down on one knee and pulled out a small box, when he opened the box a small ring was inside. The ring itself was gold but the small and simple diamond that lay on top of it was a midnight blue color that reminded Lucy of the nights sky.

"What i was trying to say was, I love you. Lucy Heart, will you marry me?" Lucy nodded furiously, not trusting her own voice to form words. Gray smiled and slid the ring on her finger and kissed it before standing up and kissing her on the lips then hugging her. Lucy hugged him back just as tightly. Everyone cheered loudly while the twins just squealed for no good reason.

_'I should tell him now!'_

Lucy smiled and pulled back slightly from the hug so she could lean her forehead against his, she stared into his deep, mesmerizing, ocean blue eyes and she sighed one last time before she spoke up slightly.

"Gray?" He looked back at his _fiancé _he loved the sound of that. She looked so serious but he could tell she was really excited about something, _is it about the engagement? No- theres something more exciting! But. what?_ He hummed in response. Lucy looked down and grabbed his warm, left hand and placed it on her abdomen, she looked back up and said.

"Im pregnant."

Gray froze. Since when did she find this out? But despite this he smiled, he was truly happy. He picked her up and twirled her around, Lucy laughed and gave him a quick kiss, but then he had many questions to ask.

"Babe, that's great but how long have you know?"

"I have only known for a week and i wanted to keep it a surprise!" Gray chuckled. He put his hand back where she had placed it moments ago and sighed, he turned her around so her back was pressed against his chest and kept his hands on the same spot but he buried his face in her hair and placed a light kiss on her neck every few minutes. Lucy just shook her head as Mira and Lissanna approached them, Mira winked

"Congratulations you two, Lucy i see you told him!?" Lucy nodded while Lissanna looked between the two, completely confused. Tell Gray something? What would she have to tell him? Mira sweat dropped, it was pretty obvious.

"Lissanna do you not know?" the girl shook her head at her sister. Gray chuckled (Gray you didn't even notice it either baka!) Lissanna pouted at them. Lucy felt bad for the poor girl and decided to tell her,

"Lissanna im pregnant," Lissanna's eyes went wide. She kept mumbling incoherent words while a heavy blush crept up her face, Mira shook her head. Her sister could be so innocent at times. Just as Erza and Jellal were about to approach the two the doorbell suddenly rung. Lucy glanced at Gray,

"Were we expecting anyone else?" Gray shook his head quizzically. Lucy nodded and walked over to the door with Gray not to far behind, Lucy slowly unlocked the door. The room was eerily silent, Lucy opened the door to see the very man that ruined her life and plagued her nightmares, Lucy's eyes widened in fear,

"J-Jud-" she was caught off by the mans foot coming into contact with her stomach. Lucy screamed in pain and went flying back into Gray's arms. Anger boiled inside everyone who DARE hurt their Lucy?! They all looked up to see the eyes of pure hatred and disgusted, directed toward Gray himself and the blonde in his arms. The man that stood before them was none other then Jude Heartfillea himself. His hair was a ginger color and it wasn't as perfect as he had always had it, it was messed up and long, dark circles were visible underneath his eyes most definitely caused by stress and lack of sleep. His clothes were a mess, as if he had been walking in a storm for days with no stop. His eyes turned to slits when his eyes locked with Lucy's then her ring finger, the rage he felt when he saw her was now double by the small gem on her finger.

Lucy turned her gaze away from her father and back toward Lissanna who had the kids behind her and Mira, Lucy glanced back at Jude then spoke with as much force as she could muster in her state.

"Mira, Lissanna take the kids upstairs and lock yourselves in the room with the rest." Mira was about to disagree whens he heard crying behind her, she looked back worryingly to Lucy and hesitantly nodded and ran upstairs with the kids, Lissanna and Levy-who was forced by Gajeel- and locked themselves in Wendy's room and started to dial the number of the police for assistance.

Back down with the rest, Gray helped Lucy up and passed her over to a very worried Mystogan, Gray glared up the atrocious man before him, he didn't care what status this man had. He touched _his_ Lucy and that was the end of it. Jude noticed this though and punched Gray in the gut before he had a chance to make a move on him, Jude's movements were fluid and précises as expected from a man who was trained by the best in self-defense and combat. Gray kneeled on one knee gasping for air, Jude, on the other hand strode towards Lucy striking anyone who dare block his path.

Next to stand up to him was Gajeel, his glared was hard and to say Jude was impressed would be an understatement, never in any of his years had he met a mere boy that could stand up to him like this. Gajeel brought his right fist toward the mans jaw but he blocked it in one swift movement and twisted his arms, Jude lifted his leg while Gajeel was still in a weak position and kicked his knees out making him groan in pain. Jude merely glanced down at him and stepped over his crimpled body (sorry not good at fighting scene's).

Sirens could be heard off in the distance just as Jude approached Lucy, she glared to the best of her capabilities but Jude just laughed in her face the sight of her looking happy sickened him. In the position they were in it was as if then angel was being brutally beaten by satin himself. Jude kicked her stomach once again making Lucy couch up large amounts of blood, Lucy wasn't weak no she knows combat from before and after she left home and she planned on using it until she couldn't hold her own anymore. She was not as strong as Jude was, not by far but she was never weak she could seem weak in times like this but that is what made her the best option because the one's who target them will never expect it.

The sirens were closer now maybe a few blocks away, Jude heard this and glared at the bloodied and beaten, smirking blonde before him. He raised a fist but she blocked it, inches away from her face Lucy glared at the man.

"Jude, you have ruined my life far enough now!" she roared as she punched his jaw. Jude stumbled back a little a glared at his so called 'daughter', she was s pitting image of her mother and he hated it. Her presence merely mocked him in every way possible, she was bad luck, she was not 'Lucky Lucy Heartfillea' just a mere peasant that has sinned. She had killed Layla, yes she had done this. Layla would still be here if it weren't for this foul child.

"I RUIENED YOUR LIFE!?" He boomed. "YOU KILLED LAYLA, IF YOU WERE NEVER BORN YOU DESPICABLE AND UNGRATEFUL CHILD THEN SHE WOULD STILL BE HERE! SHE COULD HAVE LIVED, SHE COULD HAVE BARRED ANOTHER CHILD NOT MURDERER!" Lucy was hurt yes, she tried blocking things out but the cracks in her walls reveal more then they should. Car doors slammed outside, shouts were heard but Lucy couldn't hear a thing. She was on the brink of collapsing but she could do one more blow, something that will break the black heart that he wore.

"MY MOTHER GAVE BIRTH TO ME! SHE WISHED TO HAVE ME, I DIDINT ASK HER TO SAVE ME DID I!? IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME THAT HAD DIED NOT HER! I BELIVED THE BULLSHIT YOU SAID FOR YEARS, YOU WOULD KEEP ME ISOLATED FROM EVERYONE! YOU DROVE ME TO THE BRINK OF INSANITY, YOU DID THIS TO YOU OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!" She had enough of him and she was going to say what she had to say and not let him speak once. "WHAT IF I SAID THAT YOU KILLED MOM IF YOU WERE IN MY POSITION HUH? She was my mother too, and yet you didn't see a little girl hurting or drowning in sorrow you saw a murder with the blood of her mother on her. If you think you were the only one who was suffering look around you _**Jude** _you didn't even look around to see the people mourning over the loss of her, and yet you drowned yourself in self-pity instead of doing the last thing she wanted." her voice came out shaky at the end.

Jude couldn't believe what she had said how dare she! Gray stood up shakily ready to jump on Jude any second as the cops started to come up to the door but Jude had the last move. He landed one last hard punch directly where Lucy's abdomen was located, she fell back with a hard thud, Jude kneeled in front of her and sneered,

"And what was it she wanted?" he asked mockingly. Lucy spat blood in his face and replied weakly,

"To cherish what she left behind," Jude raised a brow.

"What would that be?" Lucy sucked in one last breath as she felt Gray pull her in and Gajeel push Jude away but he still managed to hear what she had to say despite the noise of her friends and the officers.

"Her white lilac." The last thing she saw was Jude's wide-tear filled eyes, Gray's tear streaked face and paramedics and police pile into her home.

* * *

**~X3Lucy's Room3X~**

_*Beep* pause *Beep*_

_'Hmm, what is that?'_

_*Beep* pause *Beep*_

_'Why is everything black?'_

_"Mama~" a voice called. It sounded like a small boy_

_'Huh who is that?'_

_*Beep* pause *Beep*_

_"Mama~ Its not you fault. Please don't blame yourself. I still love you and papa!" suddenly a little boy was standing in front of her, he looked like Gray but had Lucy's eyes with ocean blue sprinkled within them._

_'I-Is this?'_

___*Beep, Beep* pause *Beep, Beep*_

_"My baby boy,"_

_"You have to go Mama, Papa and everyone else is waiting for you. Remember i still love you, tell papa that i love him too!"_

_"Come on baby, please wake up!"_

_*Beep, Beep* pause *Beep, Beep*_

_'Gray? What do you mean wake up?'_

_Suddenly a light appeared where the boy stood, it was small but it felt welcoming to the blonde. She reached out and touched the light and then everything disappeared._

She looked at the owner of the hand and noticed Gray was sitting there with his head resting on the bed, she went to cover her mouth to stop a giggle from escaping when she realized she had a mask over her face. (Well nose). Two tubes connected into one coming out of her nose and into one at the upper part of her lip. Lucy looked back down to the raven haired boy beside her bed and stroked his hair.

Gray stirred under her touch, slowly he lifted his head and looked at her with wide eyes. Lucy flinched and withdrew her hand, suddenly feeling guilty for waking him,

"Sorry Gray, i didn't mean to wak-" she was caught off by Gray's arms wrapping around her tightly. Lucy was confused, why was she so happy that she was awake? Was he that desperate?

"Gray, are you okay?" Gray glared at her,

"I should be the one asking you that, Jude beat the shit out of you!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly flashes of what happened appeared.

_"YOU KILLED LAYLA!"_

_ "YOU DID THIS TO YOU OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!"_

_"you didn't see a little girl hurting or drowning in sorrow you saw a murder with the blood of her mother on her"_

_"What would that be?"_

_"Her white lilac."_

Lucy blinked. She actually stood up to the very man she was afraid to even be seen by and now it was over. She hugged Gray back tightly and started to silently sob. Sobs racked her body as she remembered everything she had gone through for years was over in less then a half hour of beatings and truth's. Gray rubbed her back soothingly and sat on the bed with her to comfort her.

After a bit she stopped crying whens suddenly a nurse walked in. She looked at them seriously,

"I have news regarding you pregnancy Ms. Heart." Lucy's head snapped up as she and Gray listened attentively, it had only been a few hours since Lucy collapsed and they had run multiple tests but never told Gray a thing.

"W-What is it?" Lucy asked fearing the answer. The nurse looked down.

"Im sorry Ms. Heart but its gone." Lucy and Gray could only stare out of shock of what they were told, the horrible news that neither wanted to hear come from the women's mouth. Slowly Lucy's shocked expression turned into one of great sadness, never mind her but what had **_he_**done, to his own family slowly but surely fresh hot tears cascaded down the blondes face as she processed the news. Gray clenched his fist's into fist, pure anger filed him, what had she ever done to do something like this?

Gray looked down at his beautiful blonde, he hugged her shaking form as he tried to calm him self down. He needed to be there for her, a lot was happening revolving her family, _his_ family. The women sat there solemnly she had more to say but she would let them grieve for now, she looked at Lucy. She was strong, her state was nothing to joke about she was battered and bruised and yet she hadn't cried a single tear until she had told them both, she wasn't concerned for herself just for the people who surround her,

She didn't deserve this.

She was kind-hearted, caring, loving and despite all she has been through her heart and happiness never tainted. It was never darkened or forced it was just natural, the golden glow that surrounded her was shinning brightly. Though the pain was slowly eating at her, this moment by far was the worst pain she had ever felt and the women new this but she could also bring some of that golden glow back into her with the news she would say next.

Gray looked up at the women and she smiled softly, he didn't understand. Why would she smile at a time like this? Was she happy they were suffering? But then again why would she enjoy this, is there something that could possibly be good from this outcome? No, no news she had could be good coming from the current situation, but still that smile almost as if she was telling them 'there is something to gain from this' but how?

Lucy gripped harder onto Gray's shirt, she needed his support more then ever now and she couldn't care less where that _man_- _**No**_ that-that _**monster **_was at the moment as long as he never went near her again that's all that mattered now. He has inflicted enough pain in her life she could take everything from before, but this was beyond what she could handle. She felt Gray shift her onto his lap and have her face foreword once again, his head rested on her head and hands laced on her stomach. She sniffled and looked up, the women was still smiling softly,

"But-" the women continued, and smiled wider then before and looked at the young adults before her, "There is more to the situation," and with that hope was restored into both Gray and Lucy's hearts.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**~X3X3X~**

**"Gray before i woke up, I saw him."**

* * *

**Wow that was long and very dramatic!**

**I don't have much to say but i hope you guys like this chapter it took me forever to complete!**

**Thanks for all your reviews and suggestions guys i appreciate it!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
